The Moving Experience
by Silent Fire 18
Summary: Moving is never easy. But what if you had a perfect way of life? Even worse. For Gumball Watterson, it was a bad thing. That is, until she came and helped him. That day forward, it was better. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT ON CHAPTER 13!
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I am writing four stories at once, so this one may take a while, also school is taking up time. But, yeah, another Gumball and Carrie. I know, sue me. Please don't. I am very poor(me not my family). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! I will make it longer than my first story. Well, here we go!**

I awoke to my alarm. I turned it off and headed down stairs. I didn't need the bathroom today. It was Saturday.

I walked into the kitchen and popped a bagel into the toaster. I went upstairs while my bagel was bagelizing and took the piss of the force of 30 hoover dams.

"Ahhh…" I said as I zipped up my fly. I washed my hands and went down the stair. I heard the toaster pop up. I went to the cabinet and pulled out a plate.

Wait a minute, you all are wondering 'Who the fuck is this guy?'.

Well, I am a 16 year old blue cat who lives in Augusta, Maine. My name is Gumball Tristopher Watterson. You can blame my dad for the Tristopher name. He meant Christopher, but put Tristopher on my birth certificate. I have a girlfriend, Kelly. She is a red cat. You see, here in Augusta, anybody with a cat in their family is allowed to live here. (A/N you can tell I am making that bullshit up.) In school, I was obedient and got good grades. I was a B- student. Well, my family is pretty cool.

My mom works at a logging company here in Augusta. Logging is a very important job, with all the wood around. So we were pretty rich.

My mother is a blue cat like me. But she has anger issues and works in the house. My dad does too. Her name is Nicole.

My dad is a lumberjack. He is a strong and burly pink rabbit named Richard. He gets paid a decent amount too.

I have two siblings; a bro and a little sis.

My brother is Darwin, a goldfish with legs. I got him as a pet when I was little but he somehow grew legs and a voice box. He is a year younger than me.

My little sis is 8. She is a little pink rabbit named Anais. She is a genius, so she goes to middle school here in Augusta.

I bit into my bagel and heard the phone ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Gumball honey? It's your mother. Well there was an accident at work and your father had his lower leg cut off. So we have to…move. We're going out west to California." My mother said, crying as she did. She knew we all enjoyed here in Augusta. But my dad cant do a thing now. I hung up the phone and called my siblings down stairs.

"What is it, Gumball?" asked Anais.

"D-dad was in an a-accident." I said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Now what do we do?" asked Darwin, who was also on the verge of tears.

"Well, we're moving out to California. So may as well pack up your stuff." I said. My siblings nodded and we all went upstairs to pack our bags.

I drove to Kelly's house. I turned on music to brighten the mood, but the stars of terrible timing put on a terrible song for my emotions right now.

(_Dream On _by Aerosmith)

_Every time that I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face gettin' clearer, the past is gone  
It went by like dusk to dawn, Isn't that the way?  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

_Well I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win_

_Half my life's in book's written pages  
Live and learn from fools and from sages  
You know it's true  
All the things you do, come back to you_

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear  
Sing with me, I'm just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away_

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear  
Sing with me, I'm just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away_

_Listen, dream on, dream on, dream on  
Dream until the dream come true  
Yea, dream on, dream on, dream on  
Dream until your body getting blue_

_Dream on, dream on  
Dream on, dream on  
Dream on, dream on  
Dream on, oh_

_Sing, sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear  
Sing with me, it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away_

_Sing, sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear  
Sing with me, it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away_

I started to cry softly. I pulled into her driveway and went to her front door and knocked.

"Hi Gumball! Why the long face?" she said cheerily.

"Kelly… I'm moving. My dad was in an accident. We have to split up. See ya…" I said and left. I could hear her scream and cry when I was walking to my car. I got in and went home. For the last time.

I got home. I was in tears. I just sat in my car for about five minutes before I went in.

"Ready to go Gumball?" asked my mother.

"Sure.. whatever." I said dully. I went upstairs and grabbed my stuff. We bid the house goodbye and went to the airport.

_Boarding for flight 20048174 at gate 12._

"Come on kids. That's our plane." Nicole said dully. We got up and got on. I sat near the back. I started to cry and eventually I fell asleep.

**I would have added more, like a shit ton more, but Word was acting up so I stopped here. Yes, again, I know. I need to cut down. But I enjoy doing this. Oh, and the guy who said I was an ass in the reviews for Placid Lives, I know. :)**

**I don't own Tawog. Ben Bocquelet does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, it's chapter 2! I really hope everyone enjoys it! Before I say anything else: this is a unilogy or basically a one story thing. Lol But, I seriously hope you guys enjoy it! This whole story is Gumball's P.O.V. unless it says other wise.**

By the time I woke up, we were over California already. I looked out the window. I could tell I would despise it. It was hot. People friendly. It looked as if everyone knew each other.

I sighed and slid down my seat. After about five minutes, we started to land. The turbulence was making the landing bumpy.

When we landed, my stomach felt terrible after the landing. Me and my family got out of the plane and grabbed our belongings. We then went to the airport and sat down while my mother called a taxi.

"Yes, thank you." She said and hung up.

"How do you kids like it so far?" she asked us.

"I love it! We're so close to the water!" exclaimed Darwin.

"I love the warmer weather! I hated how cold it was in Maine." Anais said.

"I hate it here. When can we go back?" I said dully.

"Why do you hate it here? It's amazing here!" said Anais.

I sighed heavily and called Lexy, my sister.

Lexy is my twin sister. She is 16 too. The only difference is that she is female and pink. She is really smart too. She is smarter than Anais, so she is in college here in California. But it was the week-end and she faked being sick so she could talk with us.

"Hey, Lexy. Could you come pick me up?" I asked my sister.

"Sure! Be there in a few!" she said cheerily.

I fumbled in my bag for a jacket. I finally found ti and put it on. It still smells like fire.

I loved that smell. That is the only thing I have to remember our old house by. I hate this place. Everyone so nosy. Back in Maine, everybody kept to themselves. It was fantastic! But now, everyone is friendly and shit.

Anyways, after about twenty minutes of waiting, Lexy and the Cab got here. I went to Lexy's car and we drove off.

"How do you like it here?" she asked with a smile.

"I despise it. Why would you want to live here?" I asked here.

"Someone has a shitty attitude." She said and kept quiet. I sighed and fell asleep again.

**_Dream world_**

"Gumball. Come here!" said Kelly. I was back in Maine.

"Coming" I yelled and ran to her. Then, it all started to melt. All of a sudden I was in this shiny, sunny, happy place.

**_Real world_**

"Gumball, wake up! We're here!" said Lexy.

"huh…wha?" I said.

"We're here! At your new house." She said happily.

We got out and walked in. It was spacious. But small on the outside. It had two bedrooms and a master bedroom. It had a central bathroom, a cellar, a garage, the whole nine yards.

"Pfft. What ever." I said and went upstairs to unpack. After everyone else got here, they unpacked and we all went to bed. It was a really long day.

**Tomorrow**

I woke up and got ready for school. I put on my black jacket and black pants. I brushed my fur and went downstairs to eat. I saw we had a bunch of food. My guess is that mom went out last night. I couldn't eat the bagel. I decided on Daisy Flakes.

I ate slowly and put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. I grabbed my back pack and walked to school. It didn't take long. Anais and Darwin took a bus.

I walked in to see everyone staring at me. I saw a dinosaur, a robot, an 8-bit spider and a bunch of other miscellaneous things.

I wandered through the halls. I finally found room 1149. I walked in to see a monkey screaming at somebody.

I still had me leg mid-step when I turned to leave.

"Oh. You're the new kid." She said dully.

"So what? You going to ruin my ear-drums too?" I said, earning some chuckles.

"SIT DOOOOWWWWNNN!" she screamed.

"Jeez, trying to make me bleed? I think your scream causes more damage than what happened at Hiroshima." I retorted. I got more laughs.

(A/N That was a metaphor! I did not mean to offend anybody! If I did, I will send you an ear of corn!)

I went an sat down. I noticed somebody staring at me. Actually, everybody did.

"Dude, what is wrong with you? Nobody makes fun of Simian!" said a Banana.

"So what?" I said.

'She will suspend you for fucking forever!" said an anthropormorphic peanut with antlers.

I just turned and paid attention. We had her for all subjects. During the history lesson, I felt as if I was being watched. I turned and looked around. I didn't see anybody.

"GUMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL !" Screamed Simian.

"What? Telling childhood stories again?" I said, blowing her off. The class laughed.

"THREE HOURS. DETENTION!" She said eerily.

Everyone gave me a sympathetic look. I sighed and put my head down.

'Its my first god damn day of school and I already have detention. What more could happen?' I thought as I got up to go to detention.

I was about to walk out when I felt something grab my arm. I turned and saw a ghost girl of about 15 or 16. She gave me a look, as if she was sad for me.

"What?" I said agitated.

"I think you need to know a few things." She said as we walked to detention.

We arrived and sat down.

"Okay first, my name is Carrie. Okay?" she said. I nodded.

"Okay: First; never piss off Simian. Her boyfriend is the principal. Second. We all seem to like you, so don't act like a full blown dip shit, okay?" she said.

I nodded. I stared at her. We could be friends. 'Maybe more…' said my mind.

"Third; this isn't the place to make enemies. Especially Tina. The T-Rex." She said. I nodded to show I was listening.

"And last; make as many friends possible. Maybe get a girlfriend" she said.

That's when I broke. Flashbacks of me and Kelly. Having the time of our lives, just taken out in one big swoop.

I sighed and started to tear up.

"W-what's wrong…" she said but trailed off.

"Gumball." I said flatly.

"Okay, Gumball. What's wrong?" she said.

"Nothing. Let's get out of here. Nobody is here." I said dully.

"Why are we here?" she asked me as we walked out.

"I figured that someone would show up…" I said.

We walked and talked. She seemed nice, but I don't know. I couldn't replace Kelly.

"See ya later!" she said and went off. I continued walking around town to figure out where everything is. After a while, it started to get dark. I walked home. No. My place of living.

I finally made my way there and walked in. I noticed we had a bunch of shit everywhere. We had a couch, a tv, game system, and other things.

I groaned and went upstairs. I changed into night clothes and went to do my bathroom things. While I was brushing my teeth, some thing struck me. 'I do like it here.' I thought as I spat out the foamy substance.

I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**_Dream world_**

I was in a field. There was that ghost person from earlier today. Kelly was there too. I- I felt as if it wasn't me. I felt…out of place. You get that feeling too? Where you feel as if something bad was going to happen and you didn't want to see it? Well, that is what I am feeling.

Anyways, I saw Kelly, than a tree fell and crushed her. I was mortified. I had the same feeling that I had of that of when we moved. I was sad. More sad than I was than being here in California.

Then the ghost girl rushed to me and gave me a hug. But, instead of trying to break free, I embraced it.

**BZZT BZZT BZZT**

I pounded my alarm clock. I groggily propped myself up on my elbows. I looked at the clock.

**5:30**

'Damn High school…' I thought as I rolled to the floor. I got up and stretched, accidentally purring. I was embarrassed when I purred. Even when I was alone. It wasn't a guy thing.

I finally got moving and went downstairs.

"Dude, plan on going to school in boxers?" asked Darwin as he motioned his fork to my boxers. I blushed and ran upstairs and changed.

I came down and headed on my trek to school, nearly tripping every ten feet. I finally made it to school. I pushed open the doors and everyone stared at me.

I felt like shit. I didn't brush, so my bangs were all jacked up. I wore a skin tight shirt. When I was in Maine, I was a mechanic. Lifting up engines a million times gets you ripped, so my muscles were showing. I had bags lower than the Marianas Trench.

"What?" I said.

"You okay dude?" said Darwin.

"Yeah yeah… im fi…" I said and I passed out.

"Somebody help him!" I heard someone scream.

That's all I could remember before I blacked out.

**Two hours, later**

I awoke to see a bunch of people. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"What-" I was cut off by a sharp pain going through my head.

"Hey dude! You're okay!" said Darwin.

"What happened?" I said before laying down. I felt the weight of the blankets on me. They felt like a giant bear hug.

"You passed out during school." Said Anais. I suddenly realized where I was: I was at home.

"Good night…" I said and fell asleep. The last thing I saw before falling asleep were worried faces.

**The Next Day**

I woke up, feeling refreshed. I felt good fro once, here in Elmore. It has been 3 days since we have been here.

I did my morning shit. I made sure to put on a jacket. I honestly do _not _want a girl friend.

I walked out the door immediately today. I didn't feel like eating food. I wasn't hungry.

I continued down the way, trying to make sure I don't get lost. I felt like I was being followed. I took a quick glance, disguising as if I were looking at the scene.

It was that ghost chick. I sighed and stopped. My ears went up. A slight breeze moved my bangs to the side. I zipped up my black jacket over my red shirt.

"I know you're following me…" I said to her.

"I-uh-meh-du" she stuttered.

"It's fine. Just stop, okay?" I said and continued.

'_That was a bit rude.'_ Said my concience.

'Yes, but I do not need a girlfriend!' I said to him.

'_Don't say I didn't warn you.' _He said and went away. I sighed and I finally reached the school. I walked in and every one stared.

I looked up and gave each one of them the death stare. They all seemed to get the message and looked away.

I walked to Simian's class and put my head down.

After about twenty minutes, the bell rang and class started.

"Okay class, today's lesson is on Grigori Rasputin…" I tuned her out after that.(A/N Grigori Rasputin is an interesting Russian figure. You should search him up.)

I honestly don't need to know about Russia right now. I turned towards the windows. It was a cloudy day. I liked cloudy days. They remind me of home.

I stared in to space, thinking about stuff. Why waster is wet. How the universe was created. Shit like that.

After a boring lecture on the Czar of Russia, it was finally time to leave. I sighed and packed up. When I zipped my back pack up, I felt some one else was in the room. I was shocked, for everyone wants to leave so quickly. I actually enjoyed school, despite the teachers and staff.

I knew who it was.

"You know you can go home, right?" I said to the ghost.

"I know. I just wanted to hang out and talk!" she said cheerily. I sighed and admitted defeat. I didn't feel like jumping out a window.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"I don't know… How was life wherever you used to live?" she asked as we sat down on a bench.

I sighed. I still remember Kelly's face when I told her I had to move.

"It was…amazing. I had the best life there. We were rich, I had a girlfriend, it was the great life! But then, my dad got crippled and we had to move out here. Don't get me wrong, I hated it here at first, but now I sort of like it." I said.

**~Carrie's P.O.V.~**

I really liked him. He was just an _adorable _little kitten. Granted he had muscles and was taller than me, I still thought he was hot. We did sit on that bench for the longest time, him telling me his tales about Maine. It sounded wonderful. Either that, or he made it sound convincing it was.

But when I first saw him, I knew it. I knew he was the one. And, we talked to each other a bit before this too. I mean, it was just a minor conversations, but I felt something.

I think he did like it here. He was friends with everybody, even Jamie and Tina! I was shocked at that, but jealous of them. Trying to take away my-

'Whoa whoa whoa, Carrie! You two are friends! You two aren't _dating _each other!' I thought to my self.

Now it has been three weeks since the blue cats arrival. Everybody loves him. His jokes are better than Banana Joe's. It was as if he adored life and lived it to the fullest. I liked him, a lot! I think I may even love him.

But there was another. Penny. She followed him like a lost dog. He just blew her off, though. He was friends with everybody, except Simian. No one is friends with her, except Brown. But I was his _best _friend. We enjoyed each other's company. We hung out a lot. We have seen a couple movies. H e has been to my house; me to his. It was mutual.

I was glad I was solid though, incase we ever got to the _heat of the moment_. I was solid due to 'Ghost Puberty'. I had my own body. I had to wear clothes, use the bathroom, any normal day-to-day functions.

Well, that also meant sexual things.(A/N This is not a lemon! I would have said it was in the summary!) So, yes, I got wet. It sucked. Really bad. I always had a tail though. I used my legs at home. I could switch in between the two as I pleased. But sooner or later, it will only be legs. Sadly.

But, I was having fun. More than I have had in a long time. Actually, this is the first time I have had fun. I enjoyed being with Gumball. Making him purr when I scratched behind his ears, joking around with him.

But today was different. He was… different today.

"Alright class, get the hell out of here!" screeched Ms. Simian.

We walked out of school, talking about stupid shit.

"Now, now! I think in the right situation, one could wear a shirt as pants!" he said.

"What if it rips?" I said.

"Well then, I hoped you didn't like those pants!" he exclaimed. We laughed as we reached where our paths split.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Gumball!" I said as I turned to leave. But before I did, I felt two arms around me.

"Uhhh, Gumball? What are you doing?" I asked. I liked how warm he was.

"Carrie, thanks." He said. I could hear him crying. "Thank you for being there, everyday. Even if it was stalker-ish." He said.

I laughed and returned the hug.

"You're welcome Gumball." I said and wiped away his tears.

I turned and left, on that note. I could hear him crying softly as I walked away.

**`The Next Day~ Gumball's P.O.V.**

I slept great last night. I was glad Carrie and I were friends. I think I liked her more, though.

But, it was Saturday. Another great week end. I stayed in bed, relaxing. I decided after about ten minutes I should get up and go down stairs. I went and got myself a bowl of daisy flakes. I still don't touch bagels.

After I finished munching the flakes, I went and watched TV.

After a while of channel flipping, I decided on 'The Shawshank Redemption'(A/N It is a good movie. It is based by the book by Stephen King. I highly recommend it.)

I was watching it when I got a call. 'Right during the last ten minutes' I thought as I answered.

"Hello?"

"Gumball? Hey, it's Darwin! Can you pick me up?"

"Where are you? Why aren't you home?" I asked him.

"I am at a pool, okay? I had to go swimming! SO I went earlier today, but my car got towed. Can you pick me up?" he asked.

"Surrreee… I will be there in ten minutes." I said. I grabbed my switch blade and my wallet/keys. Gotta have protection.

I got in my car and started to drive towards the community pool.

Actually, it was more of a private pool. It was only allowed to Country Club members.

Anyways, I was driving there and I saw a dear friend getting ganged up on.

**Holy crap! What a long chapter! 3000 words! I hoped you guys enjoyed this. I will do more this weekend. 'Till next time!**

**I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball! Ben Bocquelet does!**


	3. Chapter 3

I know I what I said in Things Change, but I HAVE to say this: I FUCKING KNOW THAT AUGUSTA IS THE CAPITOL OF MAINE! Jeez, I'm not stupid. That is why I chose it! Well, I may as well write a chapter!

I pulled over and saw three guys surrounding Carrie.

I pulled out my switchblade. It made a click sound as the blade swung open.

"HEY!" I yelled at them.

"What?" said guy one.

"**DON'T FUCKING DARE!**" I threatened.

"What are you going to do?" said guy two as he reached for Carries back.

I felt something crack inside me. All of the sudden, I saw red. The lights all went out. They were all startled.

Every time I took a step near them, the ground trembled. In my mind, all I saw was blood and gore. _Snap out of it! You're going to hurt yourself!_

_GO AWAY!_

_Fine. Don't say I didn't warn ya._

When I reached them, I grabbed guy three by the throat and my claws were out. _They wanted blood_. My claws started sinking in. I could see the blood start to trickle. I took my blade and cut him. Nothing severe. I then put G on his cheek and dropped him. He fainted from how scared he was. I then turned to guy two. I literally gave him the stare that killed him. He didn't die, but he fainted too. I walked up to him and cut his hands off. They shouldn't be touching a female with out consent.

I turned to guy one. He had a gun, but I then retracted my claws. They were bigger now. When he saw them, he was caught off guard. I then ran at him with extreme speed. I kicked out his feet from beneath him.

"**DON'T FUCK WITH ME OR MY FRIENDS!" **I said demonically. I was breathing heavy. I took my claws and scratched everywhere on his mid section. I took his hand and put the blade in and twisted.

By now, he had fainted. My vision turned normal. I saw three people on the ground, looking whiter than Carrie. She looked terrified, yet relieved.

"Don't do that again!" she said as she sobbed on to my chest.

"I promise." I said as I gave her a hug. We broke out of the hug, yet still in each others grasp. I stared into her beautiful black eyes. She stared into my brown eyes.

We then leaned in and kissed passionately. We broke and she started first.

"That's my gift for my hero." She said as we kissed again. After about a minute, we pulled apart.

"I will see ya later!" she said as she turned to leave.

"Wait! I will drive you! I gotta pick up Darwin anyways." I said. I figures she said yes because she gave me a hug and climbed into my car.

We continued the drive until we reached Darwin

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" He asked/yelled.

"I was… rescuing someone." I said as I gave a smile to Carrie.

"Oh…" he said.

I chuckled and drove Darwin home.

"Bye buddy!" I said as Darwin closed the door.

"Wanna do something? I got nothing to do. Except home work. But who does?" I said, earning a laugh.

"Uhhh… How about the park? It's a nice day." She suggested.

"Sure! If I can find out where it is…" I said quietly.

I decided to drive like my father and just blame it on that. I was going 100 and I was having fun. I looked over to see Carrie having fun, but scared at the same time. I heard sirens right when we finally reached the park.

"Yes officer?" I said, trying to stifle my laughs.

"You do realize-"

"You do realize my mother is Nicole Watterson, right?" I said. The donut cops face went from stern to petrified.

"Good day, sir! You too, ma'am!" he said and he ran.

"How? How did you just act like it was nothing." Carrie said.

"There are perks for having the most fearsome person in Elmore. Possibly the state." I said, laughing as I did.

We got out and sat down on a bench. We both stared into space. Literally.

"There's Orion." I said, pointing to Orion(DUH!).

"Which one is that?" she said, pointing to a bear.

"That's Ursa. She is a bear." I said.

"How do you know so much about this crap?" she asked.

"Well, I guess it just stuck out to me. I just started to research it." I said.

"Well aren't you the inquisitive little genius!" she said as she scratched behind my ear, making me purr.

"I didn't know you purred." She said astonished.

"It happens. Sadly. See that one? That's Leo, my favorite." I said as I pointed to the lion constellation.

"Don't you have a blanket or something? My back is itchy from this grass." She said.

"Use my jacket!" I said, taking it off.

"Thanks… Wow." She said as she went wide eyed.

"What?" I asked.

"That!" she said as she poked my arm.

"Oh. Well, back when I lived in Maine, I was a mechanic. It was nice. Lifting up cars and engines a couple hundred times gets you pretty ripped." I said as I tried to hide them.

_Showing off again, are we? _Said my concience

_Be quiet. Besides, we are friends. _I said to him(A/N You know what, I am going to call his Concience Carl, okay?)

_That's why you two kissed!_ Carl said.

_Leave me alone, you creep! _I said to him.

I continued showing Carrie constellations, amazing her with my knowledge on the stars.

"Hey Carrie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why they created constellations?" I asked her.

"Weren't they used for Navigation?(A/N They really are used for directions. If you don't believe me, look it up.)" she said.

"Is that a statement or question?" I asked with a grin.

'Oh shut up!" she said while she playfully punched my arm.

"Well its getting- HOLY SHIT! ITS FUCKING 12:30!" I screamed in fear. My mother is not going to be happy.

"Why?" she asked.

"My mom is going to kill me, revive me, and kill me again!" I said. I got so caught up with the constellations, that I forgot to keep track of time.

"Don't worry! I can teleport you there!" she said, really lax.

"What about my car?" I said.

"Separately!" she said with a smile.

I sighed.

"I trust you…" I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

She blushed and with a flash, we were at my house. We were in my room.

"Bye Carrie." I whispered, giving her a hug.

"Bye Gumball." She said. She teleported and I heard a thud. 'I guess I need to work on my own car now.'

_You know, she is pretty hot. _Carl said. (A/N Again, Carl is Gumballs concience/voice in his head)

_God damnit Carl! Not now!_

_Why not? She is gone. She cant read your thoughts So, why cant we talk for once? _He said.

_Because you're a voice and I am a person!_

_Ahhh, but I am technically you! I have been inside you since birth! I have seen what you have seen! _He protested.

_Fine! What do you want to talk about?_

_Well, how about your friend. Carly, is it?_

_No dude, its Carrie. Besides, that's all she is. A friend._

_I see the way she looks at you. She likes you. She may even _love _you._

_Ya think? Well, we have talked to each other a lot._

_And you kissed her!_

_Yeah, and I kissed her._

_And she made you purr!_

_Yeah and- Shut up Carl! I'm going to sleep._

I sighed and went to sleep.

Tomorrow

I awoke and stretched. I looked over to see Darwin asleep in his tank. He outgrew his bowl and we got him an aquarium.

I looked over to see him sleeping peacefully. I chuckled and went downstairs.

The only thing we had were bagels.

'No breakfast.' I thought as I went outside.

I took a deep breath of air. Today felt like a good day. It was Saturday. No homework. No Simian. Mom is home from work. It just felt like a good day.

I went and took a walk. It was a pleasant day. It was about 80 degrees, but there was a breeze that made it feel like 70. The birds were chirping. Life is great, isn't it?

I turned the street and saw a little shack. 'Huh. New shop, I guess.'

_Seems fishy. _Said Carl.

_It smells fishy._ I said to him.

I walked up to the stand and found out it was a nice, little shrimp shack.

'Cool.' I thought as I continued walking. I lost sense of direction and I eventually wound up near the park. I shrugged and decided to sit in the grass and watch the sky.

I sat there for a while. Trying to figure out why we cant see atoms. We can see DNA. Next step, molecules.

I was just minding my own bees wax, when I felt some thing tap my shoulder. At first I thought it was Carrie, but it was that peanut person.

"Hi Gumball!" she said.

"How do you know my name?" I said slightly irritated.

"I just wanted to talk!" she said happily.

I sighed and got up.

"I'm going." I said dully.

"Ohhh… Okay…" she said and left.

_That was a dick move._

_Carl, I fucking swear I will get used to you. But come on, I have never talked to her before. How the hell does she know my name. Besides, I already talk with a bunch of people. I don't want to walk to a damn…pecan._

_Peanut. But you're just worried._

_Worried? Bout what?_

_That's for me to know and you to find out…_Carl said as he went away.

Stupid Carl. What the hell does he know?

I sighed and went home.

I pulled into the driveway.

I groaned. Fucking homework. I hate it. Besides, I better do it. Simian will give another detention. Again.

I went inside and upstairs to my room. I flopped onto the bed and started on the homework.

Five hours, later

"GOD MOTHER FUCKING DAMNIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I am _so _glad that no one is home.

Haven't you ever done systems of equations, and you start doing one problem with one step wrong, then you do it _all _wrong? Yeah, it's a bitch.

'Fuck it. I will just turn it in as it is.' I thought as I exhaled heavily.

I went downstairs to eat dinner.

'Pizza night it is.' I thought as I dialed the number.

"Tonight, I eat like a CARNIVORE!" I said in triumph.

After a twenty minute wait, it finally came.

I just threw my money and took it inside.

Ten minutes of messy unsanitary eating, later.

"Holy fuck that was amazing." I said in contempt.

I decided to go see a movie. Everyone else is at Daisy Land. I am not surprised Darwin went.

I always thought he was a child. I sighed as I locked up everything. He was a square. Once you are, always one.

_That's your _brother_ your talking about! You should be ashamed. _Carl said.

I decided I wasn't going to talk to him.

I was driving to the movies by now. 'What should I watch?' I thought as I pulled into a parking space.

I looked at the posters. I needed something to brighten my mood.

"Hmmm… How-nah. Hey-nah. Romance? VETO!" I said quietly.

'Ugh, isn't there anything good anymore?' I thought as I saw the last movie.

Death to us All.(A/N I totally made that up, if you didn't notice.)

'SOLD!' I thought as I went to pay.

I heard some shouting from the front. I sighed. My patience was not long today.

I stomped up there to see what was happening.

I saw Carrie getting yelled at.

I stomped up there and threw my money.

"Hey kid! You ca-"

I picked him up and gave him the stare. He looked at me in sheer terror.

"**GIVE. ME. MY. TICKET.**" I said in a demonic voice.

"Here." He said, still terrified.

"Pay for my friends too." I said.

"Kid, I cant do that too."

I picked him up and pinned him up on the wall.

"**Not today buddy.**" I said in his ear and dropped him.

He got up and scrambled for the ticket booth.

"Here you go, madame." He said as he gave Carrie her ticket.

"You alright?" I said to her.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Want a concession?" I asked her.

"No…"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't scare me like that. You were really out of control." She said.

"I am sorry. I just had a long day." I said. "What movie are you seeing?"

"Uhh… Death to us All." She said as she read her ticket.

"Me too…" I said as we walked in.

We sat down in the middle.

Two hours, later.

"That movie was alright." I said.

"I thought it was terrible!" Carrie said.

"Why? Because the Wilhelm Scream scene?" I said to her.

"Partly yes. But it was just terrible. Terrible acting. Terrible special effects. I can't believe I wasted ten bucks on that!" she said.

"It wasn't _that _bad!" I protested.

"Yes it was!"

"Well, now what?" I said.

"Park?

"Sure. Let's see if you remember what I showed you yesterday." I said as we got in my car.

We talked about random shit. The homework, the movie, life. Just the norm.

"We're here." I said as we pulled in.

We walked and sat down on the hill underneath the apple tree.

"Is this our landmark?" she asked me as we stared into space.

"This tree? Guess so…" I said.

'What's that one?" I said pointing to a constellation that resembles a lion.

"Isn't that Leo?" she guessed.

'Yes it is. Yes it is…" I said as I sat up and stretched.

I felt two arms around me.

"What?" I could see her start to cry.

"Don't go ape shit again." She said as she buried her face in my chest.

"I wont. Hey, listen!" I said as I lifted her head up. " I promise."

We stared into each others eyes. I knew what was coming.

We leaned in and kissed. It was…glorious.

_Ahhh. So, you're just kissing your 'Friend'?_

_Not now!_

I ignored Carl and continued with Carrie. We continued for about fifteen minutes.

"Need more convincing the movie was terrible?" I said.

"Maybe…" she said with a smirk on her face.

We continued, until I felt my phone ring. I pulled it out and looked at it.

"Shit!" I said as I answered it.

"Hi mom…" I said nervously.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" She screamed.

"I am on my way home." I said and hung up.

"I gotta go! I will see you tomorrow, I promise." I said and kissed her cheek. She looked sad. I honestly didn't want to, but my mother would and will raise hell. I went to my car and went home.

After a nerve racking ten minutes, I finally made it home.

"Hey mom." I said quietly.

"Don't. Just go upstairs to bed." She said and pointed upstairs.

I sighed and went up to my room. I plopped onto my bed and started to think.

_Thinking about her again, are we?_

_I guess… Carl, are we friends, or are we more?_

_Hmmm… Well, you two have already made out. Seen a shit brick ton of movies. I would say so. But, its your narrative. So what ever. But if I were you, I would ask out on an _actual_ date._

_Nah! She doesn't like me like that, does she?_

_You must be fucking stupid. You two made out for fifteen minutes! Besides, you two talk all the time. I am 200 percent sure!_

_You better be right. If not, I will come in there._

_You do realize; I AM YOU?_

_Oh, yeah._

_Well, I gotta go._

_What the hell do you have to do, Carl?_

_Many things. You; you got some things to do._

I sighed and conceded defeat. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The Next Day

I woke up and took a shower. I honestly hate them, but I figured I should today.

After an unbearable fifteen minutes, I got out and brushed down my fur.

I looked in the mirror.

'I need to get a job or some shit like that.' I thought as I pulled my black shirt on. No jacket today. I didn't want to and it was laundry day. I put on black pants and went downstairs.

I was watching TV when I got a text.

Carrie's P.O.V.

I woke up and took a shower. When I got out I looked in the mirror.

'I am a sexy beast.' I thought as I put on a shirt. I figured I should have a tail today.

"Carrie! Come here please!" said my little sister, Cierra.

"What?" I said.

"You know that guy you hang out with?" she said, innocently.

"Cierra, be careful with what you say next, because it my be the last thing you ever say to me." I said as I kneeled to her level.

"Well I just texted him." She said quietly.

"What did you say?" I said with anger building inside of me.

"That…youwantedtogooutwithhim." She said quickly.

"Give me my phone1" I said to her.

"Here! Don't hurt me!" she said, cowering in fear.

I sighed and went upstairs into my room. I did a little dance. 'That's the one good thing you did for me, Cierra.' I felt my phone vibrate.

I looked at it.

Gumball: Sure! What time and place?

I told him our landmark and now. He said sure.

I went into the bathroom and made myself-

'Psh! Yeah right!' I thought as I teleported to the apple tree in the park. It was a nice tree. It was big enough to provide enough shade for a couple of people. But it wasn't big enough to blot out the sun.

It was right on top of a hill that outcropped the park. It was like a look-out point.

I liked it up there, thought. I felt high above the world.

I sighed and sat down. It was a hot day. I liked the heat, though. It was a nice relief from the cold after life.

After a while, I started to get annoyed.

'When will he-' I felt something sneak up behind me.

"BOO!" he screamed.

"I knew it was you." I said.

"What if it wasn't?" he said.

"I would not know what to do. Where is your jacket?" I asked.

"Why? Like what you see?" he said jokingly.

As much as I would've wanted to say yes, I just chuckled.

"I take that as a yes." He said and laughed.

"So, what do you want to do?" he said.

"I don't know, watch the clouds?" I said.

"Okay…" he said and lied down on the grass. I lied down next to him.

"That cloud looks like bacon." He said.

"I think it looks like a firetruck, but what ever." I said.

"Hey Carrie?"

"Yeah?"

"Was this supposed to be a date?" he asked me.

I blushed. "Yeah?"

"Well if it is, then lets get outta here and see a movie or dinner or something like that." He said as he stood up.

I got up and we went to his car.

"So what will it be?" he said as he turned the key in the ignition. It rumbled to life.

"Surprise me!" I said with a smile.

Gumball's P.O.V.

I decided we should eat somewhere. I don't need another episode at the theatres. I found this really nice place and decided that's where we were going.

We pulled in and the chauffer took away our car. 'Good thing I have plastic.' I thought as we walked in.

It was this Italian place. It had wine that cost 100 dollars for an ounce. It had a chandelier, a fountain, all that fancy shit.

We sat down and they had a classical band there too.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" she said.

"Positive. Besides, I have my mother." I said confidently.

She chuckled and we ordered our food.

'Holy fuck, what will I tell my mother?' I thought as I skimmed through the menu. I decided on lasagna. I am not a man of fanciness.

But, Carrie got the most expensive thing on the menu: filet mignon a la mode.

'Seventy bucks?' I nearly cried. The food took a while, but it was delicious.

They started playing a dancing song.

'The stars of misfortune must be against me today.' I thought as Carrie dragged me to the dance floor.

W slowed dance to some song. Probably German. But, only the musicians would know.

Finally, after what seemed a decade, it ended.

At the end of the date, my bill was a grand total of (Drum roll, please): $136.99

I nearly cried when we left the restaurant.

"That was the best night of my life!" Carrie said.

I sighed and admitted defeat.

I looked into my wallet: nearly empty.

We were having a drive. It was nice. Relatively cool outside. Stars everywhere, dotting the sky.

"Stop here." She said as we stopped at a field.

"Why here?" I asked as we walked into it. She led me to a small clearing. I realized where we were. We were at the park, but behind it. It was our apple tree.

I had to walk closer to see what it said on the tree. I finally made my way. I looked at the tree. It read: Property of Gumball and Carrie.

'At least it didn't say Watterson.' I thought. I then felt my way around the tree.

I plopped down and I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked over to see Carrie rest her head on my shoulder. I continued to star gaze while she fell asleep. I pulled out my phone and started taking pics of constellations. It was a nice night. Small breeze. But it was a hot day. So the breeze made it nice. I looked at the time.

11:00

"psst. Carrie. Wake up." I whispered, poking her.

"No… don't go…" she said. Her arm raised and it plopped down on my leg.

'Ugh. I have to carry Carrie.' I thought as I picked her up and carried her to the car.

'I don't know where she lives!' I thought. I growled in frustration. I would have to face my mother. I would have to be yelled at. I have school tomorrow.

I started seeing red.

_Calm down!_

_FUCK OFF CARL!_

_I SAID: FUCKING CALM DOWN YOU CUNT ON ITS PERIOD!_

I started calming down. I turned the keys in the ignition. I heard the engine rumble to life. I sighed in relief and drove home.

I finally reached home. I guess I need to work on this car sooner or later. I carried her in and put her on my bed. I went to the linen closet and grabbed a pillow and blanket and took the couch as my bed. I soon fell asleep.

Well well well. This is the end of chapter 3, I believe. Again, I know what I said in Things Change. But I needed to say the thing about Augusta at the top. Anyways, poor Gumball's wallet, right? Very sad. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Yes, I gave Gumball a voice in his head. Yes, I named him Carl. But…eh. Who cares? So yes, whenever you see full sentences in italics, that is Carl speaking. I figured I should do shout outs this chapter.

**I got the courage to start writing from one guy. And that guy, is Cody Hobgood 271. He is very nice and helps with anything. I am pleased to say I am his friend.**

**Lexboss: Two words that can describe her… they would have to be caring and understanding. She is one of the nicest people I know. I am pleased to call her my friend.**

**Black Acez: This guy is funny, smart, and all around nice guy. I think there are two things that I beat him in: Evilness and Discomfort. But he gives me ideas when ever I have none and he is a very good author. I am pleased to call him: Bro**

**Fantom Fiction: Probably the most…interesting person I have met yet. Don't worry, man. I will use the pancake hat later. But he is very witty and creative. He is a nice guy. If you need anything: ideas, and what not, I would talk to him.**

**The Delhison: He is probably the most philosophical person I have met on here. He is clever, smart, and a bunch of other adjectives that I can not write, for the list would be fairly long. But, he makes ANYTHING understandable. I am pleased I have met him.**

**I have met others. But these were the most…significant I have met. I want to thank everybody. I am very pleased I have this place. It makes my head clear and it helps me… Express, what I think.**

**I have no idea, so don't listen to me. I am just kidding. But again, those people are the people that are the people that one should talk to if they have any… Troubles with writing. I will see you all later.**

**I do not own TAWOG, Ben Bocquelet does. **

**I forgot to put this last chapter(better late than never). Lexy belongs to Lexboss.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fuck what I said. The voices…they tell me all… So I am basically going to switch between this, a bunch of one shots I still have in the works, and Things Change. But, for now, the voices are telling me to write this.

**Insanity/ Power mad: Do not listen to him, I am the real guy. Besides, I'm not the one with voices in my head.**

**Me: You are the voice in my head. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! Again, you will hear a lot about the voices…the cursed voices…**

I woke up. It was about six. I was relieved. I went upstairs and took a shower. I _must _have been feeling different if I took a shower on instinct.

The only reason I liked showers was the feel of warm water through my fur.

I finished up and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed my towel and started to dry off when I saw someone in the bathroom with me. I could _feel _my face turn red.

'Uhhh Carrie?" I said.

She stood there shocked. I guess she wasn't used to people in bathrooms at the same time.

'S-sorry!" she said as she closed the door.

_Awkward!_

_Really Carl? Now? I have to get ready for school! _

I dried off and put clothes on. I went into my room and grabbed my school crap. I went downstairs to see a note on the door.

_Gumball,_

_Sorry I walked in while you were in the buff. Two, I went home. See ya at school!_

_,Carrie_

_She probably enjoyed seeing you, Gumball._

_Maybe…_

I went out to my car and drove to school. I honestly hated High school. Just this one, not the general noun.

I walked in and went to my class. I figured that today we were just doing notes today, so I guess its nap time.

I tried falling asleep, but I couldn't. I just sat there, looking out the window.

Finally, after what seemed four years, the class ended for lunch. I honestly didn't feel like lunch. The school food was shitty anyways. I just walked out side and lied down in the grass.

I felt something tap my shoulder. I turned and saw a lizard of some sort. 'New kid.' I thought as I got up.

"Yes?" I said as I brushed off the grass.

"Uhhh… I am Ztewuart." He said. He had a German dialect.

"Follow me, Stuart." I said as I took him inside. I showed him around. He had Simian too. Poor bastard.

"Well Stuart, that's about it! Welcome to Elmore!" I said as I extended my hand.

He gave me a look.

"You shake it." I said. He understood and we shook hands.

"So, where are you from, Stewart?" I asked as we walked into class.

"I am from Berlin. Beautiful plaze." He said as we put our stuff down.

"Alright class, today we have a new prisoner. Say hello to Stuart." Simian said as she sat down.

"Hello, I am Ztewuart! I am from Berlin!" he said as he waved to us.

We said hi.

"Now sit down!" screeched Simian. Stuart then turned to her.

"YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE ZAT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He said infuriated.

"Sit down, Hitler worshipper!" she said and pointed to his seat. We all sensed something change in the classroom.

(A/N Again, metaphor. I am sorry if I offended any body.)

"**I DO NOT VORSHIP ZE DEVIL IN GREEN!**" He said as he raised his hand.

*Smack!

We all turned to see Simian with a red handprint on her face. She looked shocked. So did we. Stuart looked furious beyond my mother.

Well, Simian called the police on him. They had to sedate him in order to call him down.

I felt bad for the guy. Its not every day you get a new kid, and he happens to be German. I think Simian pushed him over the edge.

Well, the day was over at school. I got a text when I entered my car.

**Carrie: What happened at school? Are you alright?**

**Gumball: Yes I am fine. It was just the new kid. I think Simian pushed him over. I feel bad for him.**

**Carrie: Come over to my house and tell me everything! **

**Gumball: I don't know where-**

**Carrie: I gotta go! I have to go watch Cierra and make sure she doesn't burn the house down.**

I sighed and drove/wandered around town, looking for her house. I think I found it. It was a house in a desolate are. I got out of my car and walked up to the door.

I was about to knock, when I saw a door bell. I pressed it.

"Hi Gumball! Finally found it!" Carrie said as I walked in. It was nice. It had red walls. A kitchen was to the right of the front door. Behind that was the living room. On the right of the front door was the study.

"Nice house…" I said as I found a place to sit.

"So what happened?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"Well, there was this new kid, Stuart. He is a lizard. So, I showed him around. He is pretty cool, actually. He is from Berlin! So, he was at the front of the class, introducing himself, and Simian told him to sit the fuck down.(A/N I know that is what she didn't say, but you get the point.) Well, he went a bit crazy and yelled at her. I knew he was done. She then called him a Hitler Worshipper. That is when he went crazy. More than me. He hit Simian. I mean, you could hear that slap a mile away. The class was scared shitless. Well, they called the cops and what not. Long story short: The new kid is in jail." I said.

She looked at me in disbelief.

"At least it wasn't you who went crazy." She said as she gave me a hug.

"Why do I get a hug? I didn't any thing bad. _Just yet…_" I said with a smirk. She smiled.

"Anxious, are we?" she said.

I know this chapter is short. I will work on the next one, which will be longer. Anyways, Gumball getting down, huh? I also want to thank Marches 45, for drawing some people. I will not say. I am mysterious today, aren't I?

**Insane/Powermad: He is going to draw Cobalt and Ally! I just love to ruin surprises Also, Gumball and Car-**

**Me: I think that is enough, for now. But yes, what do you think will happen? I hope you guys enjoy it. Again, sorry, for the sh-**

**Insane/Power mad: No he isn't! He is sugar coating it!**

**Me: *Sigh. Well, I will talk to you all later! **

**Insane/Power mad: Guys, if you want a sneak peek at chapter-**

**Me: BYE!**

**I do not own Tawog, Ben Bocquelet does.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was listening to so many good songs, and I must put them ALL in! But, I am trying to figure where they should be… Where do you think Moonlight Sonata should be? It's by Beethoven… it is good… VERY GOOD!**

**Insane/ Power mad: its working… yes…yes…**

**ME: Guys, I think I need pills… please…help…**

**Insane/ Power mad: DON'T FUCKING HELP HIM! I am in control, now! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

**Me: Here is chapter 5! It will be longer than last chapter, which Power Mad gave away a bit! NOT! He just ruined the surprise for you all. They should be put on DA either today or tomorrow! I HAVE FAITH IN YOU, MARCHES 45! Anyways, on to the story!**

"Did the kitty have a bad day?" said Carrie. She started to kiss my neck.

"Come on, Gumball… It will happen sooner or later…" she whispered into my ear.

As much as I would have wanted to, I couldn't. We are only sophomores… PSYCHE!

She started to kiss my neck. My thoughts were wrestling each other while she started to take her shirt off. I couldn't. But, I could… Ugh… why do decisions have to be hard?

Right when I was about, to say 'No' her bra was the only thing on. I just stared in awe.

"Come on Gummypuss, too scared?" she said as she lied down on top of me.

'Know what, Carl?'

_What? What is it Gumball… oh wow! Nice one, dude!_

_Now is not the time for the awards ceremony. What should I do?!_

_I would do it, if I were you. But that's just me… How the hell did you get one like her?_

_Awesomeness… I guess._

I decided… why the hell not?

To think, it all started in April…

(A/N Again, not a lemon! I would have said it was in the summary.)

I just watched her… Holy fuck! Are we literally going to have _sex_? I was right about to go, but she grabbed me and she pulled me to the bed.

"No need for resistance… it is futile…" she said as she went down my body. I felt _it _getting hard.

I felt this wave of…romance and seductiveness go over my body. I flipped Carrie so that she was on the bottom.

"The time has come…" I said with a smirk. I penetrated her. Her face went from pain, to pleasure.

_Carl! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING! I WOULD NEVER DO THIS!_

_Well…its just that I am making your life better. So to speak. I am going now!_

I sighed in my mind. I was pissed at him, sure. But I was glad. We have been friends for a while.

'Wait, he was making me super angry? But, then again…' I thought as I looked down at Carrie, enjoying it all.

'I don't even know…' that is the last thing I thought before we climaxed. I collapsed next to her, panting. I felt the romance leave my body, for now. I felt tired and I fell asleep. So did Carrie.

**A couple hours, later**

I woke up to a scream. I propped my self up on my elbows.

'Why is it so cold in here?' I thought as I scanned the room. I moved the blankets and crap and noticed I was naked. I looked to my right and saw Carrie laying down; naked as well. Her expression was shocked and horrified.

I ran. Yes I _ran _to my clothes and the nearest bathroom. I put on my clothes and smoothed my hair down.

'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!' was all I thought in the bathroom.

_CARL WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU MAKE ME DO THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND?_

_Huh…wha? Oh that! I knew you wanted that. Ever since you laid eyes on her… _

_SO? DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD MAKE ME FUCK HER! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SHE GETS PREGNANT!?_

I was crying on the floor. I felt terrible. I heard a knock on the door.

I opened up the bathroom door.

"Hey…" Carrie said as she rubbed her arm.

"Hey…" I said solemnly.

"Its okay… I wanted it." She said.

"But, what if it ruins what we had? I mean, we have been friends for a good while! School starts soon! What if you get pregnant?" I said in tears.

I went out and left.

We still talked and shit, but we didn't have any _physical _contact. I would wave and she would wave back. She would smile at me, so I guess we were alright.

But, that was before, we knew.

**A couple days, later**

I rolled to the floor, not bothering to wake up. I threw my alarm clock out the window. I lethargically went to the bathroom and did my morning shit.

When I got out, I went to my room and noticed I had a text.

(A/N I would say what will happen in these next couple of chapters, but it would be a spoiler!)

**Carrie: Why the fuck did you have to sleep with me?**

**Me: You said you wanted it!**

**Carrie: Yeah, but I didn't expect to get _pregnant_! FUCK OFF**!

I was speechless. My phone fell to the floor. Carrie, the girl who stalked me and kissed me and shit, broke up with me.

I was so crushed. I picked up my phone and said this: FINE! NEXT TIME YOU WILL SEE ME, I WILL BE IN FUCKING FLORIDA!

I packed up my stuff and put it in the car. I was so pissed, but I had to keep it under control.

'Cool it, Gumball.' I thought as I was writing a letter to my family.

_Dear Family,_

_I decided to go live on my own. I can get a job. I can not state why I am moving, but I have enough money to have an apartment and pay rent and buy stuff for it. I am moving to Florida. I will miss you dearly. So, now is what I will say about what I really think about you all:_

_Mom, you were not the most…easy going mother. But you raised me well. I hope you take care of Darwin and Anais very well._

_Dad, you were a lot of fun. But, I hope you do better. I feel terrible for the tree thing, even though it wasn't me._

_Darwin, I hope you do well in school. You need to do twice the crazy shit we usually do for me. I hope you do well._

_Anais, follow your dreams. Don't let idiots slow you down. You may not be as smart as Lexy, but you are right under her. I will miss you sincerely._

_At last, Lexy. I will miss you the most. You always understood me and helped me through hard ships. Take good care of Darwin and Anais for me._

_Sincerely, Gumball._

I taped the note to the front door. It was soaking in tears. I felt really bad for getting Carrie pregnant.

_Next stop; Florida._

I thought as I drove to the airport.

"One for Florida, please." I said to the counter maid.

"Here you go sir! Your flight leaves at 8!" she said. I nodded and went to sit down. Flash backs of all the great times I have had here in the short I time I lived here. I started to cry. My plane was called. I went out and onto the plane, leaving behind, Elmore. Forever.

Meanwhile, back at the house No ones P.O.V.

"Hey, mom? What does this letter say? There's too many dots on it." Darwin said as he handed the letter to Nicole.

She read it and started to cry. As soon as she looked at it, she could tell something had happened. She started bawling her eyes out. Richard picked up the letter and read it aloud. Every one started to cry.

"What happened to him that caused him to go away to Florida?" Nicole screamed at the sky.

**On the plane Gumball's P.O.V.**

I stared out the window, crying. I decided to fall asleep.

A dozen hours later.

I awoke and saw that people were leaving the plane. I got up and took my stuff and left. I took a big whiff.

'Oranges.' I thought as I went and grabbed a map.

I looked at all the cities. I decided on Clearwater. (A/N I have been there. The water is clear. Hence the name. But it is a beautiful city)

I called a taxi and the driver drove me. He expected me to pay 300 dollars. I gave him a look of death. He was white, instantly. He nodded and let me go. I looked at the apartments. I went inside and asked the lady if any were available for the taking.

She said 1E was open. I took it and grabbed the key. I went in and found that it was decked out. It looked as if Tobias' family came here and left it.

It had a plasma TV. A water bed. It had its own kitchen with pots and pans of every size, along with utensil built.

I was excited I chose this one.

**Back in Elmore, Carrie's P.O.V.**

"HE GOT YOU WHAT?" screamed my father.

"I wanted it! But I didn't want the baby!" I said to him. He calmed down and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Keep it. We can set up a nursery in the guest room." He said.

I sighed and agreed with him.

**Ten Months, later. (Long time jump, huh?)**

I was feeling cramps. I called for my dad.

"It's time." He said and helped me to the car. He drove me to the hospital.

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

I moved on. I had a new life. I was father like figure to all the kids in the building. I kicked asses when I needed to. I still was a mechanic.

Today, my alarm went off. I chucked it at the wall, having the crumbles join a two foot high pile of broken clocks.

I got up and went out side. It was nice, but humid.

I sighed and went inside. It was a Sunday: no work. I would still remember Elmore. Some times. I didn't like to talk about it. It gave me terrible memories about that day when me and Carrie broke up. I sighed and went to the play ground. I loved kids. Not that way, weirdos. They remind me of when I was young, full of energy. It made me chuckle every time one got a scrape.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" said Tabitha, a local tenant.

Tabitha is a light blue wolf who had a little brother named Cris. She had to watch him. The two were friends.

"I guess so… A bit humid though." I said as I looked at the clouds.

"The past is a bitch, huh?" she said.

"It sure as fuck is." I said.

"What's your story? I mean, I never thought I would make friends with a cat." She said.

"Well, I used to live in Maine, but my dad got disabled so we moved somewhere less work-a-holic centered. So, we moved to Elmore, CA. Beautiful place. But, I made a bunch of friends there. That's where I got my second girlfriend, Carrie. She's a ghost. One day, she acted…different. She wanted sex. So, I gave it to her. But, she didn't want a kid. Well, that's why I am here. I couldn't stand that place after that." I said. I looked up to see Tabitha crying.

"That is so sad!" she said in between sobs.

"yeah, she wanted it, but she broke up with me a couple days later. That is when she found out she was pregnant. So, I went away. I would be shunned upon and the audacity of it all is, it isn't my fault. It's Carl's fault." I said.

Carl then appeared. He looked like a gray cat.

"Yeah… it is my fault." He said as he lowered his head in shame.

"Does he live in your head?" Tabitha said.

"Yeah, he does." I said. Carl went back inside me.

"I gotta go. Cris fell off the swing again. Nice talking to you Gumball!" she said as she left to her crying brother.

I sighed and went inside.

**Back at Elmore, Carrie's P.O.V.**

I cradled my new born. He had a cat body with a ghost tail. He was beautiful. He was asleep when I was holding him. I cried.

His fur looked like it was a cobalty color. So, I decided to name him Cobalt. I looked at him. His eyes opened up. It has been a few days since he was born. He opened his eyes and looked into mine. I nearly cried again from how garish his eyes are.

I was tempted to call Gumball, but he wouldn't answer. I was ashamed for doing that to him. Word got around that he moved to Florida in look for a new life.

I felt really bad. I mean, I was a emo person, but I guess I took to far to tell him to fuck off.

I fell asleep with Cobalt in my arms.

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

I was in my apartment. It was about 1 in the morning. I got a phone call.

'Weird. It's a California number.'

I was hesitant at first, but I decided to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Gumball? Dude! I finally found you man! Holy fuck!" said Darwin. I could hear him crying in the back ground.

"Dude, Carrie had a baby! Literally!" He informed me.

"Thanks for telling me buddy! Tell everyone I love them!" I said and hung up.

I threw my phone at the wall and cried into my knees. I cant believe it.

She fucking went through with it.(A/N I could go either way with abortion, just an FYI)

I couldn't fucking believe it. I was getting into one of my rage fits again. It's the first I have had one in Florida.

I went outside and screamed in frustration and anger. I had so much rage built inside of me, I couldn't hold it in this time. My eyes were different.

They had no pupils. Just blood red dots in my head.

I walked through town. I was crossing the street when a car came flying towards me.

I turned to face it with such force that it flew back. The driver climbed out, holding his head.

"Hey man, what the-" eh stopped when he looked at me. He died. Yes he died from fright.

I was super pissed. I felt my anger hit the limit.

(A/N Listen to Slicey- Dead Silence dubstep remix now. Wait until you hear the piano go in a loop with the same notes to continue reading. It's the 2:48 minute one on Youtube. Wait until 0:27 to continue reading.)

I looked up to see bystanders looking at me while I screamed in pain. They just looked petrified.

I walked towards them. I said: "**The fuck are you looking at**?"

They left, but the biggest guy stayed. I stared into his soul. I could physically see his soul. He died. Some one called the cops, because I could hear sirens.

That made me more angry. I grew in size. I felt my skin, burning. I was thriving for something…that some thing, was blood.

I saw cops pull up. They got out.

"Sir! Please calm down!" the microphone screeched. I roared, causing the glass to break on windows. I took a step, causing a fissure to open.

I saw helicopters with lights on them. My eyes were blinded. I was so pissed I just felt a wave of energy leave me. It acted like an EMP. The helicopters fell down. The cars stopped, but continued going, due to inertia. I collapsed. I was so drained.

**A couple of months, later**

I awoke in a hospital. I looked around to see Mom, Dad, Darwin, Anais, and Lexy, standing with smiles.

"Where's Gumball?" I said, non-coherently.

"You're Gumball, doofus." Lexy said.

I tried getting up, but they put me down.

"What happened?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well…" started Darwin.

**One Boring Explanation, later**

"Holy shit…" I said and lied down.

"Yeah, we heard about it on the news. We had to see if you were okay." Said Anais.

They all gave me a hug.

"There is someone else here to see you. Actually, two some bodies." Said Lexy. I looked up and saw Carrie standing in the doorway, holding an infant.

"Hey…" I said dully. I felt a pain in my arm. I saw Darwin, giving me a disappointed look.

"Hey. How has Florida been?" she asked.

"Been better." I said.

"Good to hear." She said. My family left the room, leaving me, Carrie, and the infant.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Your son!" she said, showing him off.

"What is his name?" I asked while I held him.

"Cobalt. Just like his fur." She said.

I watched as he cooed and gave me a smile. It was heart melting.

"Where is his legs?" I asked.

"He has a tail." She said.

"Oh…"

"The reason I came here is because…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, whether we like it or not, this kid needs parents. We are his parents." She said, sitting on the bed.

"Well, I guess so." I said as I looked at our son.

"Well, are you in it or not, Gummypuss?" she asked.

"I don't know Carrie. I am going to be honest with you. I have friends here! I love it here! But I miss Elmore so much. I just don't know what to do." I said, lowering my head.

"Well, maybe you need incentives…" she said with a smirk.

"Remember what happened last time?" I pointed out.

"I am sorry, Gumball. I never should have told you to fuck off. I was just stressed at the time." She said.

"I know… I guess when you have a blue moron in your life, it must happen." I said,

"But you're _my_ blue moron! Please come back! Everyone still misses you!" she pleaded.

"I…" I started.

**What will Gumball decide? Why must drivers in Florida be such ass holes? Why must people have anger issues? Why was this chapter scrunched up? These questions and more, will be answered!**

**I do not own TAWOG. Ben Bocquelet does.**

**Bda241 owns Tabitha and Cris.**

**I own Cobalt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys, I have good news and bad news. The good news is: I am going to start two stories. But, probably in a few weeks. Let me just say, one will be a blast from the past. I will try and finish up these multi-chapter stories as soon as I fucking can. So no worries! Bad news: Well, school is making me sleep deprived and going crazy. I need everything to be organized(OCD is a bitch). My brother is being a major ass hole to me. Lets see… oh, depression doesn't make anything help either. I can barely talk, too. But, I will always be here for you guys. Now, onto the story!**

"Carrie…let's get the hell out of here, huh?" I said. Her face went from sad to happy.

"I knew you couldn't resist." She said with a smirk. I gave her a hug and got up. I was shaky at first, but I got my footing. We walked out to the car, just ignoring the doctors. We got in, put Cobalt in a car seat, and we left for the airport.

We finally reached it and waited forever for the plane. After ten birthdays, we finally got on board.

**Twelve o'clock, midnight.**

'Finally! Some sl-'

"WAHH! WAHH" cried Cobalt.

'He is a Watterson.' I thought as I picked him up and calmed him down. After a while, he calmed down and I put him down and fell asleep.

**Twelve o'clock, noon**

I woke up and picked up Cobalt. I cradled him until the flight was over. It wasn't that long.

We exited and got our bags and went to my house.

We finally made it.

"Home sweet home." I said as we got out of the car.

"You know, since we are parents; we should get our own place." Carrie said as she leaned against the car with her arms folded.

"We could look…" I said.

"Where?" she said, getting testy.

"Either an apartment or a small house." I said quietly.

"I don't think that will be enough room!" she protested.

"It will! Besides, there is only three of us! How much do we need?" I said back.

"What if we have more?" she said.

I was taken aback. After the damage one child cost us, she would think about another?

"Really? Another? Look what has happened with one!" I said, to the point where one could classify it as a yell.

"What if he gets lonely?" she yelled.

*Sigh. "Fine. Fuck it! We will get a huge god damn mansion if it pleases you!" I said and turned towards my house.

I felt something grab my arm. I turned to see Carrie, on the verge of tears.

"Please…don't…"she said, now in tears.

I turned and gave her a hug.

"Its okay. I think we can agree on an apartment or… You know what?"

"What?" she said as she wiped away her tears.

"Lets just get a normal house." I said with a smile. She gave me a hug and took Cobalt from my arms.

"Come inside. Rest a spell" I said as I unlocked the door and walked in.

She came in and lied down on the couch. I picked up Cobalt and put him in Anais' old high chair. I went upstairs to the attic and grabbed a bunch of my old baby stuff.

I put up the crib thing and put Cobalt in it.

I sighed and sat down. I hate planes and airports. Fucking age 100 years before anything happens.

**Guys, I know this chapter is VERY short, but like I said; I am having a tough time. I will update as much as I can, though! I really want to thank Marches45 for drawing my OC's. Huge thanks to that guy…uhh that is about it!**

**Ben Bocquelet own Tawog. **

**I own Cobalt.**

**Lexboss owns Lexy.**

**Bda241 owns Tabitha and Cris.**

**Yeah, I figured I will put these at the end of every chapter. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haven't you all noticed my new profile thing-a-ma-jig? Eh? Eh? Yep! Marches45 drew those two! I am very grateful for that. Lets see… Yes, I will be putting in even more characters! Some will return, others will be from me. Well…on to it! WARNING: CONTAINS ANGSTY SCENE! THOSE WHO CRY EASILY SHOULD NOT READ IT!**

I woke up and stretched. I scratched my back and looked around the room. Back at Elmore.

I got up and went upstairs to take a shower. I felt the warm water run through my fur. I shuddered. I washed up and got out. I dried off and brushed down my fur. My bangs were over my eyes. I sighed and went downstairs and out the door. I checked my phone and saw I had a few missed texts and calls.

I called the number.

"Hello?"

"Gumball, sweetie? Is that you?"

"Mom? What are you doing? Where are you?"

"We're still in Florida! We should have moved here! We're going to stay here for a while. Take good care of the house!"

(A/N The house she is talking about is the house in the show. A little FYI)

I heard a click. I sighed. I looked up at the clouds. There was a nice breeze. I looked right before I crossed the street. I looked left. I noticed a moving van. I was confused.

I walked over there to see another family of a cat and an eagle with a small child. I stopped.

"Hi!" I said.

(A/N I was going to make them Belgian, but the three major Belgian languages are French, Dutch, and German. I figured I will have them speak fluent American.)

"Who are you?" said the largest of them.

"Your new neighbor." I said.

"Well, we are the Leichtler's." He said as he lifted a box. (A/N I just gave them a random name. I have no idea if its Belgian or not.)

"Where are you from?" I said.

"Belgium. Are you going to stand there or are you going to help?" said the large man.

"Sure!" I said and picked up a box.

After a while, we finally got all the boxes inside their house.

"I hope you enjoy it here!" I said and went to leave. Before I went outside the door, I felt an arm grab me. I turned to see the father.

"Follow me." He said.

'Fuck. He better not rape me or some shit like that.' I thought as he led me to a box. He fumbled through it and pulled out some sort of sword thing. I stared in awe.

"Here. It's a Belgian tradition." He said as he gave it to me. (A/N No, that is not a Belgian tradition. I don't think it is. I just made it up.)

I smiled and left. I walked in to my house. I noticed Carrie wasn't on the couch.

"Carrie?"

I heard the shower running. I sighed and picked up Cobalt. I went up to the attic to look for a stroller thing. I finally found one. I pushed it down the stairs and I placed it upright and put Cobalt in it. I left a note saying we were out for a walk.

I was pushing him along, enjoying the weather, when I heard some one running up to me.

"Gumball!" said Stuart.

"Oh! Hey! How are you doing?" I said.

"Good. Who is the little tyke?" he asked, panting, resting on his knees.

"Cobalt. A very new member of the Watterson clan." I said, beaming.

"Cool. Hey, did you get a new neighbor?" he asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Why?" I said.

"Well, I did too. Guess what? They are lizards, too!" he said.

"What is so good about that?" I said as we continued walking.

"Well, they have a daughter our age!" he said. I knew what he was getting at.

"Better make your move, bro." I said.

"Sure will. Well, I gotta get home. My dad needs help." He said and left.

I sighed and I eventually got home. I went inside and put Cobalt in his playpen.

I sat down on the couch, thinking about what I should do today.

I went to the kitchen and made lunch. 'I should get a haircut.' I thought. It was Sunday.

"Shit. I have to deal with school tomorrow." I whispered softly. I heard someone walk down the stairs. I looked to see Carrie, yawning and sitting down.

"Hey, Carrie? Are you going to go to school?" I asked as I smeared peanut butter on a slice of bread.

"I don't know. Should I? I didn't go Junior year, but I took it online." She said. I pondered. I smeared jelly on the other slice of bread.

"You should. My sister can watch him." I said as I pointed to Cobalt. I walked in and sat down with my sandwich.

"That for me?" she said with a smirk.

"Sure." I said and handed her the sandwich. I hung my head.

"It's okay Gummypuss." She said and patted my back.

"I know. What are going to do today?" I asked as I laid down on the couch.

"Well, you need a haircut." She said as she stroked my bangs.

"Guess so." I said as I flipped through channels.

"Ugh there is never anything good on." I groaned as I rolled onto the floor.

"Yes there is. There isn't anything that you define as 'good' is on." She said as she put her plate in the sink.

"We have new neighbors." I said.

"Really?" Carrie said as she walked in and sat on the floor.

"Yeah, a cat and eagle family." I said. "They have a daughter same age as our son." I said as I rolled so I faced the ceiling.

"Well, that's good. I guess we should go over there." She said as she sat up.

"I already did… Do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes, gummypuss." She said and pulled me up.

"Ugh fine." I said and picked up Cobalt and we headed out to see our neighbors.

We walked up and I knocked on the door.

"Hey." I said as he opened the door."

"Hello."

"May we come in?" asked Carrie.

"The house is messy, but sure!" he said and let us in.

"You can put the little tyke in there with Ally." He said and pointed us to a fairly large playpen.

I put Cobalt in and we sat on the couch. (A/N Yes, its all fitting together, isn't it?)

We talked. They were nice. I liked the Cat guy. His name was Ryan. His wife was an eagle named Trisha(A/N I made those names up, in case you couldn't tell).

"How old is your kid?" asked Ryan.

"A few months. How about yours?" Carrie said.

"Same." Trisha said as we watched the two play with each other.(A/N NO! NOT LIKE THAT! Perverts…)

"They may go to school with each other." I pointed out.

Time seemed to fly by. We both graduated high school. Cobalt grew up so fast. I still remember where I was when he was born.

By now, Cobalt was five. But, he was excited. It was his first year of Elementary school.

"Dad?" I heard a voice say. I rolled out of bed and went to my son's room. My parents gave me their house. I thought it was sweet. Me and Carrie are now married. She just found out she was pregnant, by yours truly, and she is taking a leave of absence from work.

"Yes, son?" I said groggily.

"Can you kill the bug?" he asked from under his blankets.

"Sure son." I said. I grabbed a book and slapped the bug, making a very loud sound.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"I need to get ready for school." He said with a smirk.

I guess I needed to wake up.

"Alright, Why don't you go shower? Mommy will be up in a minute." I said as I gave him clothes to wear.

He saluted me and ran into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on.

'I don't see why he didn't teleport, but what ever.' I thought as I went down stairs.

I heard the bathroom door open.

"I don't know how, dad." He said and closed the door.

'I guess he can mind read.' I thought as I went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

I was letting the bacon sizzle and pop when I heard some one coming down the stairs.

"Dad! Can we have your special bacon?" he asked.

"Sure, son. But, you have to close your eyes while I add the special ingredient." I said.

"Fine. Will you tell me?" he said with his eyes closed.

"One day, son. One day." I said as I added maple syrup to the bacon.

I put it back in the pantry and put in some bourbon. A drop, for texture.

"Alright son, open your eyes." I said as I put of plate of bacon in front of him.

I heard Carrie come down the stairs.

"Morning honey." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning. Let me shower before I drop him off at school." She said as she went upstairs, munching on bacon.

"Dad, why do we have to go to school?" he asked.

"So you can learn stuff, son." I said.

"Okay." He said.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him. He looked terrified.

"Yes…" he said.

"Well, at least you know Ally." I said with a smile.

"Yeah…" he said. He looked tired and scared.

"Its okay son. Do you want to know my special ingredients?" I said.

"I already know, dad." He said with a smile.

"Really?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, its maple syrup and that alcohol stuff." He said as he got up and went to the living room.

'Son of a bitch.' I thought as he flipped through channels.

"DAD!" He said.

"Ugh." I groaned and went upstairs to change.

I took off my pj's and put on a white long sleeve shirt with a red t-shirt under it. I put on blue jeans, no shoes though. Can't change everything.

I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Carrie? You done in there?"

"You can come in, Gumball. We've already seen each other naked." She said through the door.

I didn't even bother to argue. I raced to the toilet and let it flow. It felt glorious.

After the dam let the reservoir flow, I zipped my fly and washed my hands.

"You know, Carrie. You still need to take him to school." I said. As soon as the words left my lips, she teleported to our room and changed.

I exited the bathroom and went downstairs. She was standing there, taking a picture of Cobalt.

"Carrie, please." I said, chuckling as I did.

"What?" she said with a smile.

"He is going to be late." I said. She nodded and took him to the car.

**Carrie's P.O.V.**

I drove Cobalt to Elmore Elementary. I walked him to his class. I was glad that he didn't have a teacher with the last name 'Simian'. I would've raised hell if they did.

I walked him in, but he looked terrified. I looked around the room. I saw his friend, Ally.

"Hey." I said as I kneeled to his level.

"It's okay. Go sit by Ally. Love you!" I said and walked out of the room. I was worried for him.

He didn't seem to enthusiastic to be there. Then again, who is?

**No ones P.O.V. Inside the class**

"Who in here knows the alphabet?" asked the teacher. Cobalt sighed and read her mind. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

He sighed and looked around. His best friend, Ally, was next to him.

He scanned the room. The teacher was showing the class the alphabet, still.

After a while, it was recess.

He and Ally walked over to the corner and played with toy cars.

"Hey, no fair!" Ally said to a big bear.

"What are you going to do, sweet cheeks?" the bear said.

Cobalt, just sat there, confused. He imagined picking him up and throwing him in the trash can.

He opened his eyes and saw the bear kid floating in mid-air.

"S-stop!" he said in tears.

Cobalt stopped and the kid fell with a thud.

"Whoa! That was cool!" said Ally.

"I guess it was." Cobalt said.

"Come on! It's lunch time!" Ally said as she went to the line.

Cobalt sighed and floated to the line. They finally got there. He and Ally were sitting and talking, then the bear kid came back.

"Gimme your lunch or you'll be sorry!" he said.

Cobalt tried picking him up with his mind, but he couldn't. He sighed and shoved his tray in the bears face.

"You wanted it!" he yelled and stormed back to class. He sat down and cried. Ally walked in and comforted him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He said as he sniffled.

"That's good. Come on. Its time to go home!" she said happily and pulled Cobalt out of his chair.

They grabbed their backpacks and waited for their parents.

"Hey kiddo! How was your day?" said Gumball.

"Come, Ally. Time to go home!" said Ryan.

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

I took Cobalt to the car. I noticed tear marks on his cheeks and shirt.

"What happened, son?" I asked as we stopped at a stop light.

"Someone took my lunch today, dad." Cobalt said.

"I will talk with his parents." I said as the light turned green.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"What is it called when you move people with your mind?"

"Ask your mother, son." I said. He looks up to Carrie a lot. I think she would make it sound better. Especially after my violent history.

We finally got home. Carrie was there. She usually isn't home.

"Hey, honey." I said, giving her a hug.

"How was school?" she asked while Cobalt put his backpack on the floor.

"Mommy, what is it called when you move stuff with your mind?" he asked.

"You didn't tell him?" she whispered.

"No, I wanted him to hear it from you. Now watch this." I whispered back.

"Hey Cobalt, what am I thinking?"

"That you think Mommy is a sexy person." He said as he went to the cupboard and grabbed a pop-tart package. (A/N There is never a wrong time for pop-tarts)

"Don't think that! He doesn't need to extend his vocabulary that direction." She whispered.

"Here son, let me talk to ya." I said and brought him upstairs.

"You see son, moving things with your mind, is kind of like a super power." I said as I sat him down on his bed.

"COOL!" he exclaimed and ran downstairs.

"COBALT WATTERSON!" I heard Carrie yell.

I ran downstairs and saw Carrie soaking wet and an empty bucket on the floor.

"Did you tell him that it's a super power?" she asked me.

"Yeah. It kind of is." I said.

"Help me get this water up." She said as she grabbed towels.

"Daddy! Daddy! Watch this!" he said as he put two fingers to his temples and lifted up the water and put it into the bucket.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gumball? Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Can you watch Ally while me and the wife 'get busy'? We got the whole evening planned out. Please?!"

"Sure! Bring her over!" I said and hung up.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Ryan is dropping off Ally." I said.

"Why?"

I gave her a look that only me and her knew.

"Ohhh… All right. Let me just get this crap cleaned up." She said as she went to the kitchen and started on the mess.

In about five minutes, Ally was over here.

"Thanks man."

"No problem! As long as you do the same thing, its fine!" I said and we laughed.

"Bye!" I said and closed the door.

"Make yourself comfortable!" I said.

"Okay…" she said, nervous.

"Cobalt is in his room, if you want to see him." I said to her.

"Okay… Which door is it?" she asked.

"Last door on the right." I said.

"Thank you, Mr. Watterson!" she said and went upstairs.

"How sweet." Said Carrie.

"Holy shit! Don't scare me like that!" I said.

She smiled and gave me a hug. We went upstairs. Carrie went to our room while I told Cobalt lights out.

"Hey, Cobalt! Time for bed!"

"Okay dad!" he said and turned off the light.

I smiled and shut the door. I walked back to my room and went to bed.

**Tomorrow**

I woke up and stretched. I got up and woke up Carrie.

"Carrie! Wake up!" I said, shaking.

"I might need more help." She said with a smirk.

"All right! You asked for it!" I said. I moved the covers and picked her up. I set her down upright.

"I didn't mean like that!" she said, pouting.

I smiled and pushed her to the bed and jumped on top of her.

**Cobalt's room Cobalt's P.O.V.**

I woke up and sighed.

It was too early.

I looked to my right and saw Ally. I suddenly realized what day it was.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I screamed as I went to their room. I knocked and they said to wait. After awhile, they said I could enter.

I jumped on their bed.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed.

"Where is my present?" I asked giddily.

I stared at them.

"The closet? Okay!" I said and went to their closet. There was a huge box in wrapping paper.

"Of all the powers, why that one?" Carrie groaned.

I opened the present only to find more boxes inside of it.

"Boxes? Cool…." I said in awe.

"No, son. _Inside _the boxes." My dad said.

I looked into each one and noticed a different thing in each.

A book, an electronic with an apple on it thing, another thing of clothes, a few empty ones, and one with a spell book in it.

"Cool!" I said.

"Happy birthday, son!" Said dad.

**Gumball's P.O.V. Eight months later**

'That was the last time I saw him happy.' I thought as I cradled CJ, our daughter.

Ever since CJ was born, Cobalt was silent and isolated him self a lot.

He definitely got his temper from both our sides. Whenever he had a fit of rage, it was worse than mine used to be.

I stared at our daughter. Carrie was resting in bed. I was in the kitchen watching my kids.

Cobalt dumped his sister's food on the floor. CJ cried.

"COBALT!" I yelled.

"What?" he said, staring into his plate of pancakes.

"Why would you do that?!" I yelled at him.

"You already know, Dad." He said as he got up and went outside and waited for the bus.

I sighed.

'What am I going to do with him?'

I cleaned up the mess and got CJ new food.

Time fucking flied bye. Now, CJ is 4 and Cobalt is 10.

"Thanks for coming bye, Ryan." I said as Ryan and his family walked in.

"Dad? What the fuck are they doing here?" he said as he bit into bread.

"DON'T USE THAT F-" I felt something rest on my shoulder. Ryan shook his head 'no'.

I sighed. "Cobalt, there is someone here to talk to you." I said calmly.

"Who is it?" he said as he placed his plate in the sink.

"Please." I said as we parted and Ally walked in.

"Hey Cobalt." She said as she waved.

His face went from puzzled to anger. He went upstairs and slammed his door. It shook the house.

"I will talk to him, Mr. Watterson." Ally said as she went upstairs.

**Ally's P.O.V. Sad scene**

"Cobalt?" I said quietly as I entered his room. I saw a pile of dried blood on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I was in his room.

It looked terrible. Candles and books were everywhere. Dark blue paint was making it seem smaller than it was. His drapes were taped shut with gorilla tape.

The door flung shut.

"What?" he said.

"What is your deal?" I asked, confused at my friends behavior.

"We aren't friends." He said coldly.

"What do you mean? We have know each other since birth!" I said, heart broken.

All the candles lit up, illuminating the room.

"I mean, we are no longer friends." He said. The words pierced my heart.

"Why are you acting like this!?" I pleaded.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU FUCKING LEFT ME TO GET BEAT UP! YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME!" he roared.

I was taken a back. I have never heard anybody curse before. Not even my father.

"I never left!" I said, now in tears.

"YES YOU DID! EVER SINCE I WAS 6, YOU NEVER SAID A WORD!" he yelled, in tears as well.

"I WAS SO FUCKING ALONE EVER SINCE MY SISTER WAS BORN! YOU KNOW WHY THERE IS BLOOD THERE? I TOOK MY DADS RAZOR AND I CUT MYSELF EVERY FUCKING DAY!"

He was crying hysterically now.

"WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE ME IN THE CORNER? WAS MY SISTER IN THE WAY!?" he screamed.

"I DON'T EAT! IF I DO,BARELY; AND I BARELY DRINK ANYTHING! I'M WASTING AWAY, AND NO ONE NOTICES!" He said. Tears were coating his clothes and floor.

I was shocked. Mortified, actually. I reached out to him. His fur was cold. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

He cried onto me, his ghostly tail wrapping around me. I blushed a bit.

"Please…don't leave me again." He said as he looked up at me with big eyes.

"I promise." I said and returned the hug.

He started to warm up, a bit. The candles blew out. The door was open, with everyone standing there with shocked faces.

"Son, I didn't know." Said his Dad.

"YEAH! YOU DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW, BECAUSE **YOU NEVER CARED**!" Cobalt yelled coldly.

**(A/N End of sad scene.)**

The door flung shut. The candles lit up, burning more intensely than they did before.

He sighed heavily and went onto his bed, crying into his tail.

I got up and sat next to him.

"It's going to be okay." I said, stroking his fur.

"NO ITS NOT! THEY NEVER FUCKING CARED! ITS NOT FAIR! ITS Not fair…" he said and lied down.

He calmed down and we started having fun, like we used to.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Positive. See? The game even says 'Blow up the enemies ship'" he said.

"I don't think it means with dynamite." I said.

"Okay…" he said as he put down Battleship.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as I sat on the floor.

"I don't know…" he said as he stared at the ceiling.

**Outside the door No one's P.O.V.**

"What happened?" asked Carrie.

"Cobalt said 'Nobody cares.' To him." Said Ryan.

"I am going to set him straight." Carrie said low as she phased through the door. She walked in to see Cobalt and Ally, hugging.

"Ahem!" she said.

**Carrie's P.O.V.**

I was furious. Beyond furious.

"Ahem!" I said again.

"What? He said in a shitty tone.

"Don't you dare t-"

"YOU NEVER TALKED TO ME! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW I SHOULD TALK TO YOU? SEE THAT!? THAT'S FUCKING BLOOD! I CUT MYSLEF, MOM! DID YOU KNOW THAT? NO, YOU DIDN'T! YOU KNOW WHY? YOU DON'T CARE! I HAVE BEEN WASTING AWAY AND YOU NEVER NOTICED! THE ONLY REASON I ACTED UP, IS SO YOU AND DAD WOULD PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" He said in tears.

"YOU AND DAD WERE SO FUCKING OBLIVIOUS TO ME, THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW I AM FAILING SCHOOL RIGHT NOW!" He said.

I felt terrible. I walked out of the room. I felt as if my heart was shattered into a million pieces, put together again, and destroyed.

I hung my head in shame.

"What happened?" said CJ.

"I think we need quality time with Cobalt." I said.

"Ryan? A moment." I said and we walked down stairs.

"Can you watch CJ for a few days while Cobalt calms down? I think he needs time with us." I said.

"Sure! She will keep Ally company!" he said happily.

"Thank you." I said quietly and went upstairs.

"CJ? Why don't you go spend a few days, with Uncle Ryan, huh?" I said.

"Okay Mommy!" she said and went to pack some stuff.

I sighed.

**Cobalt's P.O.V.**

"What are they doing?" Ally asked me.

"My sister is staying at your place for a few days. They think _that _will help?" I said, agitated.

"It's okay." She said and gave me a hug. She felt warm.

"I know. I just want to sleep." I said, yawning.

"I guess I will leave ya be! I hope you feel better tomorrow!" she said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

I blushed and fell asleep.

**Tomorrow**

I woke up and stretched. I smelled something I haven't smelled in a _very _long time.

'Dad's special bacon.' I thought.

My mouth watered. I got up and put on a red shirt and a black jacket. I tried turning my tail into legs. Nope.

I sighed and floated downstairs. I saw dad making all this food.

"Morning son!" he said. I just nodded and sat down.

"Son, I know you aren't fond of us right now. That is why, this entire week, you don't have to go to school.(A/N I wish I didn't have to go to school for a week.) While you aren't in school, we are going to do _whatever _you want." He said with a smile.

I actually considered this. I mean, who _does _want to go to school. We can do anything _I _want?

"Okay, dad." I said and bit into a piece of bacon. It tasted _so_ good.

"Thank you, son. What do you want to do first?" he asked as he flipped some pancakes.

"Go into the Basement." I said.

(A/N The Basement has returned. Lol)

He froze.

"Okay, son. Now, before I say anything else; I have certain things that no one should see. But, you asked for it." He said and unlocked the Basement door.

I turned on the light and saw amazing stuff. My dad had weapons; I don't mean swords. He has fucking bazookas and guns and crap like that.

"Whoa!" I said and went around the room and looked at each and every one.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh son?" he said.

"Dad, how come you never told us about down here?" I asked.

"It's a secret. Do not tell your mother about down here. She would kick me out." He said. I didn't want dad to go, so I nodded in agreement.

I looked around and saw a door.

"What's behind that door?" I asked.

"My gym." He said proudly.

"Cool. Can I see?" I asked.

"Another time, son. How about we go out to eat?" he said.

"We just had breakfast, dad." I pointed out as we walked/floated upstairs.

"I just wanna be alone for now, dad." I said with a smile and went into my room.

I went in and opened a book on the ghost body aparatus.

I started skimming. I finally found it.

'When you can turn your tail into legs'

'A ghost must be at the age of 12-14 for male ghosts. Basically, whenever the ghost spirit hit puberty.'

I sighed and closed the book.

I got up and tried to teleport to the bathroom. There was a flash. I opened my eyes and saw I was in the bathroom.

'Finally!' I thought as I climbed in the shower. I looked down at my mid-section, seeing scars everywhere. I guess I should stop.

I cringed when the soap went over the scars.

I decided to stop and I went under the water, relieved as the soap slid off my body.

I got out and dried off. I slipped on a black shirt and went to my room, whistling as I did.

'I can get used to this. Too bad it is only a week, though.' I thought as I put my towel on a towel rod and flew to my bed.

I lied down and stared into space, mind gone blank.

I must have lost track of time. I heard my dad calling my name. I sighed and stretched. I sat upright and looked at the clock.

**5:45**

I yawned and went downstairs. I saw dad making food and mom sitting in the living room.

I shrugged and went to dad first.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Talk to your mother." He said. He gave me a sympathetic look.

I pondered at why he gave me that look. I floated in to see Mom reading a book.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Son, we need to talk." She said as she closed the book and set it aside.

"A-about what, mom?" I said, kind of scared.

"Well, did you mean it?" she said, looking depressed.

"Mean what?" I said, confused.

"What you said. How nobody cares." She said.

**HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA CLIFFFHANGER! What do you think Cobalt will say? Why are there such long time jumps? Why must there be questions with no answers? Why am I asking all these questions? Find out next chapter! Leave a review with thoughts!**

**TAWOG is owned by Ben Bocquelet.**

**I own Cobalt, Ally and her family, Stuart, and CJ**

**Lexboss owns Lexy**

**Bda241 owns Tabitha and Cris**

**I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know its been forever guys. I my mom is breathing down my neck about school, anyways; well, I was talking with The Delhision, and we came up with a really kick ass idea for another TAWOG story. If you have an OC that is a Gumball and Carrie fan child, let me know! If you want more info, then PM me. If you want in, PM me! Well, back to the story! FYI, this chapter has the VERY LAST time jump.**

**Cobalt's P.O.V.**

"M-mom… I didn't mean it!" I said as I ran to her, crying.

She held her arms out and embraced me. I sobbed onto her. She cried too.

"It was just the heat of the moment!" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't know!" she sobbed. We heard a knock and we saw dad, smiling.

*Did you like it? Yep! That was it! JK! Back to the story!

He walked over and we had a group hug.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I said, crying onto him now.

"Its fine, son. I know we weren't the best these past few years." He said.

(A/N YAY! They all made up!)

We made up and went inside and watched TV.

"Hey dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, son?"

"Can we have your special bacon for dinner?" I asked with big eyes.

"Sure." He said and patted my head. The door swung open, and Ally and her family were standing there.

"Hey! We were heading out and wondered if you wanted to come with us!" said Ryan.

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

Cobalt has changed a lot since then. Well, for starters; he is 14. He started high school. He has legs now. That is about it.

I was proud. He bought his sister a birthday present.

"DADDY!" CJ yelled. She jumped and grabbed onto me.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Where's my presents?" she asked.

"Well, your brother wants to give you his first. Only he knows." I said.

Just then, Cobalt came downstairs, holding a wrapped box.

"Happy birthday, sis." He said and gave her the box.

She tore it open and found a blade in it.

"Cool!" she said as she stared in awe. It was a three inch, blue switch blade with blue and black fire styles on it.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Nowhere." He said with a grin.

"Sweetie, let me tell you some safety involving knives." I said as I led her to the study.

**Cobalt's P.O.V.**

I was glad she liked it. I have more like it, but that was my favorite.

I smiled and went upstairs to take a shower.

I turned on the water and climbed in. I liked being cold, instead of hot like my father.

I whistled a tune, enjoying today.

What? I can't enjoy my sisters birthday?

You're right. I honestly hate this day. It just, ugh. I even hated my own birthday.

I mean, all that happened is you got expelled from your mothers birth canal. Big whoop.

I climbed out, thinking what I should do today. I could kill something. Nah.

I wrapped my towel around my waist and went to my room and locked the door. I do _not _want _anybody _seeing me naked.

I took off my towel and put on pants. I looped my belt and slipped on a red shirt. I reached around in my closet and found my jacket and put it on.

I paused and looked at myself in the mirror.

'Damn, am I sharp!" I thought as I grabbed a blade and whistled 'Thunderstruck' on my way out.

"I'll be back later, dad!" I shouted as I walked out the front door and made my way to detention.

I should have detention, but I got laid off.

_~Flashback~_

I was eating lunch, talking with Ally, doing the norm.

Some kids came up and started harassing us.

"Give me your lunch, pussy!" yelled one.

I hated that name. I jumped up and grabbed him by the neck. I took out a switch-blade and held him with the blade going across his neck.

"**Don't call me that ever again**." I said in his ear.

He nodded. I gave him a knick on his cheek. A little blood trickled down his face. I dropped him and I went inside and threw away my lunch.

"COBALT WATTERSON! MAIN OFFICE!" Said a booming voice on the loud speaker. I sighed.

'Detention. Again.' I thought as I walked to Browns office.

"Hey, Nigel!" I said as fake as possible as I sat down.

"Its Brown." He said sternly.

I sighed.

"I am deeply sorry for what I did." I said innocently.

"You know weapons are forbidden!" he shouted and pounded his desk.

I groaned.

"I don't have all day, Brown! Just say it and be done with it!" I said, wanting to get the hell out of here.

"No. I know how much you love detention, so you don't get it." He said and pushed me out of his office.

I groaned. I did like detention. More time away from home.

_~End of Flash back~_

I was walking. Nowhere in particular. I found myself near a toy store. I haven't been inside one of these in ages.

I walked in and looked around. I wandered around, reminiscing all the times I have been in one of these.

I smiled and left.

I started a long trek back home. I was just minding my own business, when I felt something tap my shoulder.

I whipped around and looked at the person who tapped my shoulder.

It was a small spider child.

"Pwease help me, siw!" he said.

I was bewildered.

"GET BACK HERE!" Said a big spider.

"Don't worry." I said.

I walked up to the spider.

"What is your deal, Boris?" I asked.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He screamed and shoved me aside. He walked up to the scared child and raised a hand.

*Smack

I opened my eyes and saw the child crying.

I was in horror. I was never hit, except once. That is when I ran away.

_~Flashback~_

"Mom!" I said.

"Yeah?" she said groggily.

"Can you drive me, today?" I said.

"Why?" she said as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Please!" I said. The reason was I didn't want to get beat up.

"No, son. Just suck it up." She said.

I frowned and flipped her off. She noticed me flipping her the bird.

"_I_ should fuck off?" she said, anger coating her words.

"WELL, YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT ANYTHING FROM ME!" She screamed.

She raised her hand and back-handed me.

I felt a stingy feeling on my left cheek.

I looked at her.

"I see how it is." I said coldly.

I turned and walked away.

"Cobalt!" she screamed.

I walked to a gun shop.

They always have good knives there.

I looked over them. I decided on a 4 inch switch-blade with a dragon inscription on the handle.

I bought it and walked away.

I went to where all the misfits went; Elmore Nightclub.

I walked inside and found a little corner.

'Cant believe I am about to do this.' I thought as I flung the blade open.

I placed the blade on my forearm and slid it across, leaving some blood. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

_~End of flashback~_

That's when I started cutting myself.

I watched in horror as the big spider struck the child again.

I reached in my pocket for my switch blade.

I swung it open and lunged at the spider.

I jumped and landed on his back and gouged out his eye. He grabbed me and threw me.

I landed with a thud on the concrete.

I staggered and got up. I wiped my mouth and noticed some blood.

I cracked my neck and back and started for him again.

I slid under him, slicing his under side. I got out from under him and jumped up.

He grabbed his under side and bore his eyes into me.

"You son of a bitch." He mumbled.

"What?" I said.

"I said that you're a son of a bitch!" he said louder.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Fuck you." He said. He walked away, grumbling something.

I shrugged and knelt down the kid.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Let me take ya home." I said.

"Are you all right, sir?" he asked.

I was hurt. Might have broken a rib, but I ignored it.

"No." I said.

He nodded and started to walk with me.

I kinda liked his company, telling stories of stupid shit he does with his friends.

We walked up to my house.

"MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!" I yelled.

No response. I shrugged and walked over to the sink and washed my blade.

"Are ya hungry?" I asked.

"Yes, sir." He said.

"Please, call me Cobalt." I said as I walked to the fridge and started on his amazing sandwich.

My sandwich's are legendary. I make them once a week for the family.

"Okay, Cobalt." He said.

I grabbed some ham and turkey. I fumbled around in the freezer for a crab. I found one and put him in a pot on the stove. I grabbed some bread and put it on a plate. I grabbed provolone and swiss cheese and put a slice on each piece of bread.

I then put turkey and ham on separate slices of bread. The crab was done. I removed it and put all the meat in a bowl and stirred it up.

I took a butter knife and spread the crab onto the sandwich, completing it.

"Enjoy!" I said as I set the plate down in front of him.

I walked away and turned on the TV. I walked back in to see the sandwich gone.

"Was it good?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, si- I mean, Cobalt." He said with a smile.

I liked the little spider.

The only thought on my mind was, what was his dad's deal?

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Probably with my sister. Its her birthday." I said.

I sighed and looked at the floor.

"You have a sister?" he asked.

"Yeah, CJ. Nine years old. Had to put up with it for nine fu-uh freaking years." I said.

Didn't want to teach him new words.

"Wanna watch TV?" I asked.

He nodded and we walked to the TV. I turned it on and gave him the remote.

My parents and CJ walked in.

"Hey Cobalt! Who is the little guy?" asked Dad.

"Can I speak with you in private, Dad?" I said quietly.

"Sure, son!" he said. I pointed to his study.

"CJ? Can you watch him?" I asked as I knelt down to her.

"Okay!" she said happily.

"Thanks." I said and went to dad.

I walked in and closed the door.

"You never answered my question." He said with his arms folded.

"Well, dad. I kinda got the living shit beat out of me. I was saving him! He has a monster of a parent!" I said.

"Evidence?" he asked.

I sighed and lifted up my shirt. Huge scratches and a big, red spot on my side.

"Wow. What did you do?" he asked.

"What do ya think? Kicked his ass!" I said.

"So, what?" he said.

"Well, I took him here. I don't know his name. All I know, is that his father is a brute. Look, the point is, he needs somebody." I said.

"I'm that somebody." I said, on the verge of tears.

"We'll just have to wait and see son. Wait and see." He said and exited the study.

I sighed and walked out and went to the little spider.

When I reached the couch, I heard banging on the door.

"JOE! GET OUT HERE!" Said a voice that sounded familiar. His father.

"My name is Joe Perry." He said.

I walked to the door and opened it.

The large spider lunged at me. He grabbed me and threw me through the wall. I growled and teleported upstairs. I looked around for my axe.

I finally found it and teleported downstairs, behind the spider, fighting dad.

I raised it and brought it down on his leg. Blood spewed everywhere.

He turned and threw my dad onto me. We crashed into the wall. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Dad moved and punched the spider, knocking him back. I panted and looked to see my axe in my chest.

I tore the axe out of my chest. The pain was immense. I ignored it, pretty hard to, and I assaulted the spider.

I threw the axe and it hit him in his side. I looked over to see dad, his eyes were red. I looked over to see mom, horrified.

I blacked out.

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

I looked over and saw my son, eyes closed and not moving. I felt my anger boiling. I saw red. I mean, blood red.

I lunged at the spider. I grabbed his leg and tore it off.

I took it and shoved it down his throat and I throttled his neck.

"GUMBALL! STOP!" Carrie screamed at me.

"HELP OUR SON!" I yelled.

She went to Cobalt and called 911. I kept shaking the spider until he stopped. He was dead.

I sighed heavily and got off him.

I looked and saw CJ and the small spider looking at me in fear.

I went upstairs and changed clothes.

I came back down to see paramedics, rolling Cobalt wheeled out.

'He has been having a hell of a time.' I thought as I took the other two kids and put them in the car. We drove to Elmore hospital.

Carrie didn't wait for me to park. She got out and sprinted to the nurse station.

I got out and unbuckled the two smaller kids and took them inside.

I saw Carrie, yelling at a nurse.

All mothers must be the same, I swear.

I called our neighbors. I knew their kid liked Cobalt.

They were here in no time.

"Hey, Gumball." Said Ryan.

"Hey." I said and exhaled shakily.

They sat down. Ally was crying, along with Carrie and CJ.

I got up and walked through the crowd of nurses and walked into my sons room.

"Sir, you cant go back there." Said one.

I glared at her and she let me through.

I walked in and knocked on the door frame.

"Hey, dad." He said weakily.

"Hey." I said and approached him.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Besides a big hole in my chest, not much." He said.

"Even when you are close to death, you are a smart ass." I said. We both laughed.

"Well, live life to the fullest." He said with a smile.

I smiled and everyone else walked in.

"Hey." He said, quietly.

**Cobalt's P.O.V.**

I felt pain with every breath that I took.

"Cobalt!" screamed Ally. She ran and gave me a hug.

I smiled, but I couldn't return the hug.

When Joe's dad and I fought in the street, my arm was shattered, but I had ignored the pain, until my father landed on me.

"Your…hurting…me." I managed to say.

She loosened her grip and blushed.

I chuckled and started to cough.

"So, I see we're having a party." I said with a grin.

"Oh, shut up!" dad said, jokingly.

Joe came up and jumped on me.

"Hey, buddy." I said.

He smiled and laid down on me. He soon fell asleep.

"Dad? Can we talk in private?" I asked.

He nodded and everyone walked out.

Mom came over and carried out Joe.

"What is it son?"

"Well, what will happen to him?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Joe, dad! We killed his dad!" I said.

"Calm, down! We shall see." He said. He smiled and left.

I sighed and looked out the window.

Elmore was a nice city. I mean, if I were to die, I would have no- actually; I would have some regrets.

I regret ignoring my family. Being a dick to Mom and Dad. Not acknowledging my sister. Not being friendly to Ally and my other friends. Cutting myself.

I shed a tear and I stared at the blank TV screen. I kept staring at it, expecting something to happen.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey." Said Ally.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Well, last I heard, having a hole in your chest is a good thing." I said smiling.

She chuckled and walked over to me, arms folded.

"Well, glad to see your shit wasn't _completely _kicked out of you." She said as she sat down.

I smiled and I looked out the window. It started to snow. Christmas is in a few days.

"I guess." I said.

"Well, I think you did the right thing." She said warmly.

"Are you sure? I mean, his dad died after all." I said, turning to her.

"But, you know his pain, getting struck by your parent." She said.

"Yeah. I will never forget that." I said.

"But…" she trailed off.

"Are for sitting." I said. We both laughed.

"I guess they are." She said. She rubbed her arms.

"Cold?" I asked.

"Yes. How can you stand it?" she asked.

"Lie down!" I said.

She smiled and lied down next to me.

We started regaling our selves with stories about school.

"Did you really?" she asked.

"Yes! Carson sure did beat the hell out of me, but you should have seen his face!" I said, laughing.

"How? How can you take so much damage, but still survive?" she asked.

"I still got one thing going for me." I said.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I need to whisper it. It's a secret."

She leaned in. I lifted my good arm and pulled her in for a kiss.

"That." I said.

She was blushing madly.

"Really?" she said in astonishment.

I nodded.

"I should have known." She said with a smile.

"Well, we have known each other for fucking forever. Why not?" I said. "Besides, you were always there for me." I said.

She sighed and lied down next to me.

"I guess all the guys will beat the shit out of you." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Me." She said warmly.

"Well, I got protection. You were there when I pulled my blade out on that one guy." I said.

"You know, that scared me. Don't do that ever again." She said.

"On one condition." I said.

"What?" she asked.

I leaned in and we kissed again, longer this time.

"Movies at 8 on Saturday." I whispered.

"Okay." She said.

She got up and left. She stopped at the door and gave me a warm smile. I smiled back. She left.

I sighed happily for once and I fell asleep.

**D-d-d-d-d-damn! Cobalt the player, huh? Yeah I know, fucking sue me. Please no. Again, I know its been a while since I last updated. I am rewriting chapter 1 of my other story. I had no idea that the poem was going to be a fucking essay, okay? All right, now that that's squared away, how did you like it? REVIEW!**

**Ben Bocquelet owns TAWOG**

**Bda241 owns Tabitha and Cris**

**Lexboss owns Lexy**

**I own, eh you get it all ready.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well guys, I'm back! Yeah, I will try to post as often as I can. But, I have reasons. Main reason is my mother. Wont go into details. Anyways, so yeah. Last chapter, huh? Some of you are wondering 'Why is it always Cobalt?' Well, after next chapter, it will be mainly CJ, so no worries! Probably for the next few chapters. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Cobalt's P.O.V.**

I woke up and realized I was still in the hospital. I sighed and went to get up. I managed to get up and I walked to the bathroom. I walked in and pissed the forces of a thousand Niagra Falls.

After I let the dam burst, I washed my hands and hobbled back to my bed.

I slipped back into bed and I stared out the window. It was a nice day. Snow on the ground. My chest didn't hurt as much. Christmas is soon.

It's just a fine day. Nothing could make it worse.

I heard a knock at the door.

Never mind.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey, bro." Said CJ.

I sighed in irritation.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How come you treated me like-"

"Don't curse, now." I said.

"Well, how come you didn't love me?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"Come here, sis." I said.

She nodded and floated towards my bed and hopped up on it.

I sighed and figured I finally told her this story.

"You see, sis. You see these?" I asked as I showed her my scars.

She flinched and cringed when she saw them. She nodded.

"Well." I said as I lowered my sleeves. "I did that because…" I trailed off.

I honestly couldn't tell her the real reason. I sighed shakily and embraced my sister in a hug.

"I'm sorry." I said, trying to hold back tears.

"I know I haven't been the best brother. I will make it up to you, I promise." I said as I exited the hug.

"Why don't you head home." I said with a smile as I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Okay." She said smiling.

She hopped off and floated out the door.

I smiled and stared out the window.

I heard some one say 'Ahem'.

I turned to see my parents.

"Hey, Dad…" I said sheepishly.

He walked over. I could feel he was off.

"Hey son." He said.

I had to ask.

"Hey, Dad? Why do you call me son?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Because, you grew up and matured very fast. It feels like you're already an adult." He said.

"By that standards, I should be able to call you Gumball and Carrie!" I said cheerily.

"No, son." He said sternly.

We laughed and they exited the room.

I smiled and I took a nap.

**Three hours, later**

I woke up and stretched.

I wanted to go home. Badly. I sighed and I got up. I started for the door, loosing my balance a few times, but I made it.

Wait, I can teleport.

I face palmed and teleported home.

I found myself in my room.

I looked and saw how glum it was.

I got up and tore off the tape and opened the drapes. Sunlight illuminated the steel blue room.

I smiled and I picked up my candles and books and put them on my shelves.

I looked around and saw the only thing throwing the room off, the blood spot.

I sighed and I used my telekinesis power thing and put it in my bin. I picked it up and I put some dynamite in it. I lit it and flew back behind my desk.

*BOOM!

I looked and saw red all over.

I used my powers to redirect the explosion so it went back to its previous sate: a pool of blood, in a bucket, with dynamite in it.

I sighed and I carried the bucket outback and I dug a hole with a shovel. After I dug a pit, I tossed the bucket in and started piling in dirt.

After the laborious task, I smiled and I walked out front. When I closed the gate and looked back, I turned to see a jungle in front of me.

I groaned. I am the one who does the dangerous chores; cutting trees, mowing the grass, etc.

I ventured through and I finally made my way out and on the street.

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. I have a few things to tell y'all.**

**I more than likely wont post for a week to a month.**

**Why, you may ask?**

**My depression is very severe. So many times I have had the blade on my arm, but I couldn't bring myself to slice my arm.**

**I have been having really bad pains lately.**

**Family matter is the cause for my depression.**

**I am still in the process of re-writing chapter 1 of my other story. I promise, it will be worth it.**

**I have been talking a bunch with Fancy Cricket. We have been conspiring on Things Change.**

**That is about it. Again, sorry. My life is pretty screwed up right now. I'll still talk on my PM, but I just wont post for(again) a week to a month.**

**I have to say this**

**I do not own TAWOG. Ben Bocquelet does.**

**Bda 241 owns Tabitha and Cris(They will reappear)**

**Lexboss owns Lexy(Whom will reappear)**

**Forgot to say this: Sorry for this chapter being rushed. I just wanted to write it. I promise, next chapter will be better and longer.**

**10) Another thing. Incase you didn't read my bio(Why would ya? Nothing interesting.), I have discontinued The Killings. I honestly didn't know what to write, and I didn't see it going anywhere. I'll see y'all around.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, I know it has been a while. Sorry for that, I have been under the weather and shit. But, I will always be here for you guys. Anyways, I figured I will stop this story at chapter 16, my longest story yet! I promise next chapter I will include CJ more, but for now; its time for…for…4….for…fourteen…4… Cobalt's date!**

**Cobalt's P.O.V.**

I walked onto the street, taking a big whiff of the Autumn air. I was glad it was the weekend.

I have no school. Actually, since my lung was punctured, I don't have to go to school for a week or two. Kick ass, right?

Also, I have my date tonight.

I stumbled to the mailbox. I opened it. Nothing.

I sighed and I decided to take a walk.

Worse comes to worse, I can teleport out of there.

I walked around the corner of my street. I slapped my pockets, feeling for my ipod. I actually have it.

'Finally, something good.' I thought as I turned it on and plugged in my earbuds.

(Bass Canon by Excision. Its dubstep, so not a whole lot of lyrics)

_For too long, the human race has seen more designs_(A/N I honestly have no idea if its 'design' or 'desires'. Listen to the song and decide for yourself)

Your planet is nearing destruction

_Salvation is reserved, for those who past the tests_

_If you survive; an elevated existence awaits_

_Initiate phase 1_

_Power up the bass canon_

_Fire_

_EPIC BASS DROP :D_

I loved the feel of the vibrations against my head. It was a pretty loud song, but that made it better.

I slapped my pockets, seeing if I had a blade on me. I found one and I pulled it out. It was my 'Darth Maul' style knife. Basically, it had two blades opposite of each other.

I smiled softly and I put it in my jacket pocket.

I started thinking about stuff. I mean, I don't really have a lot of 'me' time. Usually, I'm grounded or I am beating some one, or I'm getting beat, etc.

I eventually found myself at the park. I enjoyed the park. I walked towards the large apple tree atop the hill, outcropping the entire park.

I climbed the hill on all fours, something you will rarely see me do.

I eventually got to the top. I rested on the tree. I felt something on the tree.

I got up and I inspected it. I didn't see anything at first, then I saw it:

Property of Gumball and Carrie

My parents used to visit this tree, too? Who would have thought…

"Mind if I sit?" said a voice.

I turned to see what appeared to be an ice humanoid. She had white/blue hair and a purple shirt with jeans on her legs.

"Uhh, sure." I said.

_Fire(_A/N Line from Bass Cannon. Its late in the song, and an even more epic bass drop occurs after it.)

I felt my earbuds vibrating from the volume and bass.

She sat down and we looked at the mid-day sky. Suck a beautiful time of day.

"What's your name?" she asked. I could feel the intense chill radiating from her.

"Cobalt." I said bluntly.

I shivered as I felt a cold blast hit me. I turned and gave her a look. The 'wants your name?' look.

"Crystal. I just moved here from Laless." She said. I shivered again as I felt and even more cold blast of air hit me.

"Why is it so cold?" I whispered as I zipped up my jacket.

"Sorry." She said. I smiled. Don't know why, though. It just felt appropriate.

"So, what was Laless like?" I asked. My ipod switched to 'Sub-vibe Burn: Fonik remix'. It was so loud. I could barely hear her. I reached into my pocket and I turned the volume down.

"Well, it was nice, but I think its better here, to be honest." She said. She brushed her hair back.

We sighed and stared down at the bottom of the hill. A soft breeze came, rustling the sleeping birds surrounding an old man feeding them.

I was about to say something, when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my ipod and read the text.

Dad: Come home. Your mother and I have important news.

I sighed and I stood up.

"Nice to meet ya, Crystal. Where will you go to school?" I asked as I stretched.

"Elmore High." She said, still sitting against the tree.

"See ya on Monday!" I said and I sprinted off.

I was jogging now. My chest was burning. I stopped at a 7-11 and got a 2 liter of Sprite. I paid the cashier and I sat on the curb, swigging the crap out of it.

I stopped to breath. I looked around. I saw shadows on the walls of 7-11.

"Hey, kid!" said a voice. It had a light German accent.

'Oh fuck me!' I thought as Carson and his buddies stepped into the light. He towered over me by a foot.

"What is it?" I said as I took another (mighty) swig from my Sprite.

He pulled out a syringe and injected it. Heroin.

"Want some?" he asked calmly. I shook my head no. Mom would kill me, revive me, then make sure my dust was spread out evenly on the planets.

"Suit yourself." He said calmly as he injected the rest in his vein.

I sighed shakily.

"What do ya want?" I asked.

"Cant we be friends?" he said smoothly. "Besides, you know I got ya beat." He said.

He reached behind him and pulled out a revolver.

"So, what will it be?" he asked.

"What?"

"Well, I heard about that little stunt you did to the kids dad. Pretty impressive, kid." He said.

I sighed. I can practically taste the large spider's blood, I remembered it so vividly.

"So what?" I said as I stood up to throw away the empty Sprite bottle.

*Thunk

I sat back down, trying to calm down. I mean, I have seen guns before, but Carson was a guy who got ticked easily.

I could feel my body get colder as the sun went down. I honestly don't mind it. I love the cold.

"Well, I think there might be a place in my-"

"FUCK YOU! I AM NOT JOINING YOU AND YOUR CRONIES!" I yelled.

*BANG BANG BANG

He shot. He actually shot at me.

*BOOM

I heard another shot, but Carson wasn't the one who shot it.

(A/N Now, I would suggest going on YouTube and searching up Chrispy Predator. It dubstep and really loud. But, the song fits into this fight scene.)

The glass on the window blew out. The cashier walked out with a shotgun.

'The fuck is going on?!' I thought as I saw the two stare each other down.

I started crawling backwards very slow.

"Don't. Fucking. Move." The large lizard said as he pointed his revolver at me.

I started panting.

'No. I wont be a coward any more.' I thought as I stood up.

"The fuck you-"

I roared like a jaguar.(A/N Just skip to :54 sec on the song, if you aren't there.)

I lunged at the lizard, making him fall to the pavement. I retracted my claws, slashing him. He recovered from his puzzlement and raised his revolver.

I grabbed it from his hand. I took out my blade and I stabbed straight through his hand.

I got up, somewhat covered in blood.

"Bring it." I said.

"You're on, pussy." He spat as he staggered.

Something cracked. I don't know if it was my sanity, or if I was pushed over the edge, but I cracked.

I looked at the ground, wondering what to do. I knew what to do.

I raised my head. My eyes were blue as ice. I could feel the air get colder as I stared at the lizard with hate.

I took my blade and I rushed at him. I sliced his leg. He crouched down. I zipped by him. Time seemed to slow down. I turned and I stabbed his foot. I then jumped on it, and leaped onto the roof of 7-11.

"See ya round, kid." I said. I jumped into the woods behind 7-11. I held his revolver tightly in my hand as I lept from the trees onto the roof tops of my block.

I ran lightly across the Elmorian roof tops. I eventual got to my house at the end of the block.

I rolled onto the back yard, running a few steps on the shed before doing a back-flip.

I heard someone clapping.

"Impressive, son." Dad said.

"Its nothing." I said, trying to figure how I am going to explain me being splattered with blood.

"Why are you late, son?" he asked.

"I was taking care of something." I said with a fake smile. I could feel the air getting cold again.

'I need to calm down. Before I hurt someone. I guess I'm too late for that.' I thought as dad inspected my clothes.

"What's with all the blood?"

"I was taking care of something!" I yelled.

"Don't take that tone with me!" he yelled back.

I realized something. I still had Carson's revolver. I reached in my back pocket for it. I raised it, aiming for the window next to him.

"You need to calm down, son. Before someone gets hurt." He said as he took a step closer to me.

"TOO LATE!" I roared. I fired a shot. I could hear a plate break and a scream.

"WHO DID THAT?!" Mom said.

She floated outback.

"GUMB-" She stopped herself when she saw me.

I could feel the air get denser and colder. My eyesight had a blue ring on the edge. As if, a blue ring was surrounding everything I saw.

"Cobalt, honey. Please calm down." Mom said.

My vision was getting clearer, but I shook my head.

"NO! ITS TOO LATE!" I screamed. I raised the revolver and fired into the air.

"Son, lets talk." Dad said. "Now, who got hurt?" he asked calmly.

"ME! I DID!" I yelled. My eyes saw white for a second, then they turned to normal. I saw a spike of ice sitting in the ground.

Tears were coming down my face.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? I'M A GOD DAMN SCREW-UP!" I yelled. "WHY MUST SHIT HAPPEN TO ME, AND NOT CJ?" I yelled.

"KNOW WHAT? I CAN END IT ALL RIGHT NOW!" I said as I brought my left arm to my temple. Tears were streaming down my face.

I saw a white flash ensuing a bang. I opened my eyes.

Was I dead? Did I end my suffering?

Thoughts raced in my head. I felt something cold tap my temple.

Still alive.

But where was mom?

I felt something strike the back of my head.

Mom had slapped me. Again.

I turned to face her. I gave her a cold look. I dropped the revolver and teleported to my room.

I went under my bed and cried softly. I felt something vibrate.

I pulled out my ipod to see a text from Ally.

Ally: Where are you?

I sighed. I didn't want to face my family.

I teleported to her house.

"AHH!" She screamed.

"Hey to you to." I said jokingly.

"Hey… Wow. What happened?" she asked.

"Well…" I started.

"So, I came home from the hospital today. It still hurts, but what are you going to do? So, I walked to the park, you know how I love nature." She nodded. "Well, I met this new person: Crystal. She will attending school with-"

"Wait, 'her'? What do you mean? Are you going out with her? Are you going to leave me?" She asked.

Before I could answer, she slapped me.

I didn't even face her. I just teleported. Somewhere that I haven't been to in a while.

"Hey, Jack." I said to the usher of Elmore Nightclub.

"Hey." He said and let me in.

I knew he knew how shitty my life is. So, I am always welcome. Free of charge.

I walked up the many flights of stairs, leading to the roof.

"Ahh, memories." I whispered to myself as I opened the door to the roof.

I walked to the edge and peered over the city.

"Beautiful, aint it?" said someone.

Crystal walked up to my side.

"Hey…" I said.

"What's with you? An hour ago, you were shinier than a light bulb! Now, you're all depressed. What happened?"

"Long story short: I ran away." I said bluntly.

"Really? How did that happen?" she asked as we sat down with our backs against the wall.

"Well, I fought some one. My mother hit me. Again. My ex hit me, too. I nearly killed my dad…" I said on the verge of tears.

She patted my back.

"Hey its all right. I'm sure they still love you." She said sympathetically.

"Why would they? I'm such a screw-up. You know, the only reason my ex and I became friends so long ago was because I was getting bullied! I'm too much of a pussy to defend myself." I said. I started crying into my knees.

"Its all right. Its all right." She said.

**Sad shit, huh? Again, sorry. I don't know… oh yeah! How crappy this chapter was too. Anyways, I swear things will get better for our protagonist. Sorry, for how rushed and crammed this chapter was. Sorry, for how crappy it is. Well, I'll see y'all later!**

**Crystal is owned by The3rdWumbologist**

**Ben Bocquelet owns TAWOG**

**Tabitha and Cris are owned by Bda241(They will appear next chapter, I swear)**

**Lexy is owned by Lexboos(She will appear next chapter too, I swear)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I will try to update faster, but I see this story ending around late October/early November. But, I will write on! Now, for the plot of this: you will have to wait! Nah. I told BlackAcez the plot, so he knows what will happen. But, if he tells you, I will track him down. Jk ON to the story!**

**Cobalt's P.O.V.**

"Thanks." I said to Crystal as I stood up. "Well, I gotta get a move on. I hope you enjoy Elmore." I said as I walked towards the doorway, leading to the many stair cases.

I jumped on the rail and rode it down the entire way.

I jumped off and I headed out the door. I walked until I reached Elmore train station. 'I need stuff.' I thought as I decided what I should do.

I decided. I teleported home and packed what I need: ipod, charger, harmonica, clothes, food, blades.

I grabbed my bag and I teleported back to Elmore train station.

I waited, and eventually a train came. I walked on and I sat down in the empty box car.

'No rules.' I thought as I set my stuff down.

I pulled out my ipod and searched for a song with a harmonica in it. Found it.

(Tangled Up In Blue, by Bob Dylan)

_Early one mornin' the sun was shinin'  
I was layin' in bed  
Wond'rin' if she'd changed at all  
If her hair was still red  
Her folks they said our lives together  
Sure was gonna be rough  
They never did like Mama's homemade dress  
Papa's bankbook wasn't big enough  
And I was standin' on the side of the road  
Rain fallin' on my shoes  
Heading out for the East Coast  
Lord knows I've paid some dues gettin' through  
Tangled up in blue_

_She was married when we first met  
Soon to be divorced  
I helped her out of a jam, I guess  
But I used a little too much force  
We drove that car as far as we could  
Abandoned it out West  
Split up on a dark sad night  
Both agreeing it was best  
She turned around to look at me  
As I was walkin' away  
I heard her say over my shoulder  
"We'll meet again someday on the avenue"  
Tangled up in blue_

_I had a job in the great north woods  
Working as a cook for a spell  
But I never did like it all that much  
And one day the ax just fell  
So I drifted down to New Orleans  
Where I happened to be employed  
Workin' for a while on a fishin' boat  
Right outside of Delacroix  
But all the while I was alone  
The past was close behind  
I seen a lot of women  
But she never escaped my mind, and I just grew  
Tangled up in blue_

_She was workin' in a topless place  
And I stopped in for a beer  
I just kept lookin' at the side of her face  
In the spotlight so clear  
And later on as the crowd thinned out  
I's just about to do the same  
She was standing there in back of my chair  
Said to me, "Don't I know your name?"  
I muttered somethin' underneath my breath  
She studied the lines on my face  
I must admit I felt a little uneasy  
When she bent down to tie the laces of my shoe  
Tangled up in blue_

_She lit a burner on the stove  
And offered me a pipe  
"I thought you'd never say hello," she said  
"You look like the silent type"  
Then she opened up a book of poems  
And handed it to me  
Written by an Italian poet  
From the thirteenth century  
And every one of them words rang true  
And glowed like burnin' coal  
Pourin' off of every page  
Like it was written in my soul from me to you  
Tangled up in blue_

_I lived with them on Montague Street  
In a basement down the stairs  
There was music in the cafés at night  
And revolution in the air  
Then he started into dealing with slaves  
And something inside of him died  
She had to sell everything she owned  
And froze up inside  
And when finally the bottom fell out  
I became withdrawn  
The only thing I knew how to do  
Was to keep on keepin' on like a bird that flew  
Tangled up in blue_

_So now I'm goin' back again  
I got to get to her somehow  
All the people we used to know  
They're an illusion to me now  
Some are mathematicians  
Some are carpenters' wives  
Don't know how it all got started  
I don't know what they're doin' with their lives  
But me, I'm still on the road  
Headin' for another joint  
We always did feel the same  
We just saw it from a different point of view  
Tangled up in blue_

Epic harmonica solo! :D

I took my harmonica away from my mouth. I was crying now. I decided I should take a nap.

One nap, later

I woke up and I stretched. I scratched my back and looked around.

Where was I? How did I get here?

Oh, yeah.

I dug through my bag, looking for food. I found a pack of Pop-Tarts. I opened it and wolfed them down.

I sighed in contempt and I watched the scenery wiz by.

I got bored after a while and I looked for my pack. I found it and I looked inside. For some odd reason, it was packed perfectly.

'I didn't do this.' I thought.

"Sorry." Said a voice.

It walked out of the shadows. What came was a goldenrod colored cougar. He wore a black jacket over a dark green shirt. He wore black pants and white shoes. He had a scar that ran from his left cheek, down his shoulder. It disappeared beneath his attire.

"Ben. Ben Dover." He said as he extended a paw.

I nodded and shook it.

"You know, you sounded pretty good on that harmonica. I play acoustic guitar. We could be a duet." He said as he sat down next to me.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"Cobalt. Cobalt Watterson." I said shakily.

"I would kick you out while the train is moving, but I can tell you got a depressing story." Ben said.

"Enlighten me."

I sighed.

"It all started back in the spring of-"

"Dude, long story short version." He said sternly.

"Well. My sister was born. I was neglected for 4 fucking years. I cut myself. My ex was my only friend. I made another, but that is why my ex left me. My new friend was a female. Can you fucking imagine? I mean, I would _never _cheat on my ex. Everyone is afraid of her."

"So, that is it?"

"No. I have been hit. Well, actually; I have been beaten. Tortured. Even ridiculed. I swear, if they could see me now…" I said.

"I digress. I ran away because I figured out how cruel the world is. Not one person enjoys my company." I said, nearing tears.

"Well, we are going to know each other for a while, so: lets begin. Shall we or shall we not?" Ben asked me.

I don't know why, but I felt like he was a good person.

"Sure." I said as I felt my pockets for my harmonica.

Many hours of practicing, later

"Alright. I think we got it, dude!" Ben told me with a smile.

I was exhausted. It is 2:30 in the morning.

"Can we sleep? I am too fucking tired…" I said as I laid down.

"Go ahead, bro. I don't need sleep." He said as he plucked a few strings on his guitar.

I smiled and I fell asleep.

**Tomorrow CJ's P.O.V.(A/N See? I told ya I would put her in!)**

I woke up and yawned. I got up and floated to my closet. I dug around for a green shirt.

I put it on and got ready for school.

Elmore School.

It has all grades in one school, since there are so few kids.

I floated downstairs and saw Mom crying on the couch. Dad was slurping coffee, eyes groggily skimming the newspaper.

I sighed and I grabbed my pack for school. I floated outside to the bus stop.

I was lonely. I had friends at school, but none on my bus. I usually listen to my iPod.

The bus pulled up and I floated on. I saw a paper airplane swoosh by.

"Freak!" shouted one.

"Wierdo!" shouted another.

I was honestly not bothered by this. I was actually amused. I mean, these people who were saying these words were the weirdest things I have ever seen.

I sat down in the back seat of the bus. I plugged in my ear buds and started to listen to Aerosmith, my all time favorite band.

(Jaded, by Aerosmith)

_Hey j-j-jaded, you got your mama's style  
But you're yesterday's child to me  
So jaded  
You think that's where it's at  
But is that where it's supposed to be  
You're gettin' it all over me, ex-rated_

_My my baby blue_  
_Yeah I been thinkin' about you_  
_My my baby blue_  
_Yeah you're so jaded_  
_And I'm the one that jaded you_

_Hey j-j-jaded_  
_In all it's misery_  
_It will always be what I love and hated_  
_And maybe take a ride to the other side_  
_We're thinkin' of_  
_We'll slip into the velvet glove_  
_And be jaded_

_My my baby blue_  
_Yeah I'm thinkin' about you_  
_My my baby blue_  
_Yeah I'm so jaded_  
_And baby I'm afraid of you_

_Your thinking's so complicated_  
_I've had it all up to here_  
_But it's so overrated_  
_Love and hated_  
_Wouldn't trade it_  
_Love me jaded_

_Hey j-j-jaded_  
_There ain't no baby please_  
_When I'm shootin' the breeze with her_  
_When everything you see is a blur_  
_And ecstasy's what you prefer_

_My my baby blue_  
_Yeah I'm talkin' about you_  
_My my baby blue_  
_Yeah I've been thinkin' about you_  
_My my baby blue_  
_Yeah you're so jaded_  
_Baby_  
_Jaded_  
_Baby_  
_You're so jaded_  
_'Cause I'm the one that jaded you_

You know, I never really thought why I rode the bus. I mean, I could just fly there, or I could teleport; but I would miss out on the tauntings.

Whatever. It's a loss loss situation.

I was thinking for a while, and before I knew it: we were at school.

I floated off and I walked to my first class. I stopped by a soda machine and got a grape soda. I continued to float there, and chug it.

I honestly hated school. Mostly because of bullies.

It wasn't the name calling; it was the beatings and getting stuffed into my locker.

You are probably thinking 'Cant I phase through it?'

Sadly, no. I can't phase through objects.

I floated onwards to my class.

"Sit down!" screamed Ms. Simian.

Mom and Dad had her when they were in school. She must be old.

"Today class…"

That's where I drifted off.

I was worried for my brother, alone in the world. I feel bad for him. I mean, its not everyday you get hit. Twice.

"WATTERSON!"

"What?" I said.

"Three hours detention! NOW!" She screamed.

I shrugged and wandered to the detention room.

"Hey, Martin." I said.

He nodded and he devised another plan to escape. (A/N You know the episode where Gumball and Darwin escaped detention with the bomb-guy? Well, this is his son.)

I sighed and I sat down in the back.

"Psst. CJ." Martin said.

"What?" I said.

"Lets get out of here. I have a plan." He said with a smile.

I shrugged and I went with him, hoping not to get caught.

We exited the room and headed to the room with the controls and crap.

"Pull that lever." He said quietly as he headed for a fusebox.

"Kill it." He said.

I pulled the lever as he switched all the switches off.

"DETENTION BREAK: LOCK DOWN!" We heard Brown scream.

We tried not to laugh as we ran through the dark hallways.

When we busted out the front doors, we booked it to the woods to the left of the school. After a few minutes we stopped so Martin could breathe and laugh.

"Awesome. Hey, have you heard about the talent show?" he said in between laughs.

"Really? That's cool. Hey, I gotta split. Dinner will be ready soon." I said.

That was a lie. Maybe. I don't know. I rarely eat as it is, but I need to eat something.

I waved and I flew towards home, humming a tune.

I made it to Main Street. I stopped for the train to go by. In one of the cars, I swear I saw a blue cat and a gold cougar.

Mind tricks, no doubt. Need to lay off the grape soda.

After a while, the train ended and I continued home.

**Cobalts P.O.V.**

I thought I saw my little sister as we passed through Elmore.

Nah.

"Hey, want do you want to do?" I asked Ben. The train stopped.

"Lets explore this town." He said with a smile.

I shrugged and we hopped off. I could teleport us onto the car again.

We walked around, we got ice cream, shared a few laughs, it was great. Until, we found my old school.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ben asked me.

"Hey. You don't have to, but I am." I said as I walked slowly to the building.

He walked behind me. We eventually got to the front doors.

I pulled up my hood to keep my identity hidden. Ben did the same.

We walked in. No security. School was shitty as always.

"Hey, look at this. A talent show." He said as he stared at a poster.

I walked up and stared at it.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked me.

"I think its time we return." I said with a smile.

We signed up and we returned to the town, exploring what I have not seen in two months.

We found a movie theatre.

"What movie shall we see?" I asked.

"Gravity." He said.

We walked up to the ticket booth. Damn was it hot.

I removed my hood and I unzipped my jacket. Ben kept his shit together.

"Two for-" I was cut off by who was the ticket person.

"How may I-" she cut herself off at who I was.

"Dude? What's up with you?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"A-Ally?" I said in a soft whisper.

She looked at me in shock. I looked at her in shock.

Was this true? Was I dreaming?

"C-Cobalt." She said in a whisper.

"Do you two know each-other?" Ben asked.

I gave her a hug.

"Look at ya." I said as I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"What movie?" she said, trying not to make a scene.

"Gravity. Two tickets." I said, holding a twenty(A/N How I wish a movie ticket was ten dollars…).

She took the twenty and gave us our tickets.

"Enjoy the movie." She said quietly.

"I will be right in." I said in Ben's ear. He nodded and walked behind two red doors.

"So, how have you been?" I asked her. She was blushing like crazy.

"I have been alright. How about you?" she asked.

"Well, boxcars are pretty fun." I said with a chuckle.

"Why are you so smug about this?!" she asked.

"Why shouldn't I? I have been the happiest in my entire life these past two months." I said.

"Because I wasn't there?" she asked as she hung her head down.

I didn't know what to do.

"Please don't tell anybody I am here, okay?" I said.

She nodded. I smiled gently and I headed for the movie. I felt something grab my arm. I turned to see her, with big wet eyes.

"I'm sorry. I acted on impulse." She said as she started to cry.

"I forgive y-" I was cut short by her kissing me.

**CJ's P.O.V.**

I was floating by the movie theatres and I couldn't believe my eyes.

My brother…alive and well… Kissing his ex.

I floated hastily to them.

I tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes?" he said. His voice was deeper.

"Your voice…" I said.

He stopped mid-turn.

"CJ?" He said quietly.

"Who the freak do you think it is?" I said with a smile on my face.

He pulled me in for a hug. I embraced my brother and I hugged back, trying to hold back my tears.

"Don't leave again!"

**Mean while, Gumball's P.O.V.**

I was just finishing up my car's engine. I heard the phone ring.

I spent all my time in the garage now. Ever since he left…

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mr. Watterson-"

"Look, Nigel, you can call me Gumball." I said. "What did she do now?" I asked.

"Well, she cut class. Again. She also cut off the schools power and cut detention." He said.

"Well, I guess we will have a conference or something. I'll get back to ya." I said.

I hung up the phone. I heard my stomach.

I walked in to see Carrie at the table, looking depressed.

"I guess we failed at that parenting idea, huh?" I said out loud.

"I guess so." She said glumly.

"He will come back. I am sure." I said while patting her back.

**Cobalt's P.O.V.**

I was so fucking happy.

"Well, guys; I gotta get a move on. The movie is calling my name. CJ? Don't tell Mom and Dad." I said with a stern expression.

She nodded yes and floated away. I nodded to Ally and I walked into the movie theatre.

Two hours, later

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ben shouted as we left.

"Well, dude. Lets go back to the train." I said. He nodded sadly and I teleported us there.

"Actually, lets go somewhere else. I know a place where we can stay." I said.

He agreed and we packed up our stuff.

"Ready? I asked.

"Lets do it." He said.

**BAM! Five more left, guys! What am I conjuring up? Why did I change my name? Why do I like dubstep? Why am I asking these questions? These will be revealed: now!**

**Well, I changed my name because I felt like I needed a change. Now, don't get me wrong, the president thing was awesome, but… I wanted my name to describe me. I like fire. MY lucky number is 18. I am silent a lot.**

**Dubstep is amazing and orgasmic; what more do you need?**

**Well… I wont spoil anything, so I wont say what exactly I am conjuring up in my crock-pot.**

**I just ask questions so you will be hanging for more. **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you anything you want to tell me how shitty I am, you want me tot throw myself on a hotspike, if you actually enjoyed it, etc, REVIEW! Even if you don't have an account.**

**See y'all later!**

**Oh! Before I forget: Well, I was talking with FancyCricket a while ago. I asked 'Why is 'Love for a Pale Girl' un-finished? Well, he said that is technically the prequel to Things Change pt 1. So, I am writing his trilogy! Cool beans, huh? I will see you all around!**

**Bda 241: Tabitha and Cris**

**Silent Fire 18: Ally, CJ, Cobalt, Ben**

**The3rdWumbologist: Crystal**

**Ben Bocquelet: TAWOG**


	12. Chapter 12

**WHOOP WHOOP! How much you guys digging the new name ordeal? You probs hate it. I guess you can't deal with the fact your huggable and lovable president is gone. Just kidding. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Ben held onto Cobalt, waiting for his go.

"Ready?" Cobalt asked.

"Been ready, dude" he responded.

Cobalt teleported into a house.

"Where are we?" Ben asked him as they steadied themselves.

"Well, we are at the house atop the hill." Cobalt said, remembering the day the house was built.

They set down their stuff and settled in.

"Big house." Ben said, hearing voice echo.

They looked around for the bedrooms. After a while, they did.

They stood in awe of what was before: the master bedroom.

"CALL IT!" Cobalt yelled as he sprinted to the bed itself.

"Alright. Well, I shall venture for another bed." Ben said as he left.

Cobalt chuckled as Ben left the room.

**Cobalt's P.O.V.**

I knew the house was big, but the inside was enormous.

I was lying down on the bed, trying to get the past twenty-four hours processed. I gave up on that.

I decided to venture through the house. I mean, it can't be that big. Right?

I got up and I started to give myself a tour.

When I opened the door to the hallway, I saw how big it really was.

'Screw this. I need to practice.' I thought as I shut the door. I shit you not when I say that hallway had at least 50 doors in it. As far as I saw.

The talent show was tomorrow. God. I can't wait to see everyone's face. But, I need to focus.

I pulled out my ipod and I looked for the song. I found it.

I went into my bag and looked for my harmonica.

'Well, lets get this over with.' I thought as I pressed play.

**CJ's P.O.V.**

I was glad my brother was home. I mean, it has been two months since he left.

I floated into the house. Dad was not pleased.

"Where have you been?" he snapped.

Wow. That was fast. He must be pissed if he jumped the gun like that.

"Out?" I suggested.

"That tells me a lot. I will ask again: Where were you?" he said a bit more sternly.

I started to panic. What should I tell him? Should I mention my brother? No, that would not work. I need an alibi.

"I was… At the park!" I said with a fake smile, hoping he would buy it.

"Really? I mean, I have heard bad lies, but that tops it off." He said.

I was cornered. I have to.

"The truth is-" I was cut off by the door bell.

'Saved.' I thought.

Dad went to the door. I took this chance to go to my room.

**Gumball's P.O.V.**

I will get that out of her later.

I opened the door, to see a tall cloaked figure.

"Excuse me, sir, but are you lost?" I asked.

"Do you know where Cobalt Watterson is? Or any family of his?" the figure spoke.

He had a light German accent. I thought I saw something yellow, too.

"He left. I am his father. Why do you ask?" I said, getting tensed up inside.

"Good." He said as he removed his cloak/poncho thing.

**Short chapter, I know. But, that is because of something I have planned for you guys, and my fingers will die after that, so yeah. Cody Hobgood and Delhision know what I am talking about. All I will say, is that it will be the next chapter in a story I have not shed light on in a while. But, that is for you guys to decide and guess what it is. TILL NEXT TIME!**

**Ben Bocquelet: The Amazing World of Gumball**

**Bda241: Tabitha and Cris**

**Lexboss: Lexy**

**The3rdWumbologist: Crystal**

**Silent Fire 18: CJ, Cobalt, Ally, Carson, and Ben**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I hope you-**

**Nope. This isn't a chapter. It's a message.**

**Well, you all have probably been wondering 'Why haven't I been updating anything lately?'**

**Well, I shall answer this question, and go into it. So, LET'S GO!**

**You see, my life has been pretty hell-ish lately. My mother is an over religious fruit-cake. My brother is an ass. My dad doesn't care. School is going to be the death of me.**

**But, why do I go on?**

**In other words: Why don't I commit suicide?**

**I will answer that question, with a question:**

**Do you know how many times I have thought about suicide? I have thought everyday:**

'**Why am I here?'**

'**What's my purpose?'**

'**Why don't I end it?'**

'**Will I be missed?'**

**Crap like that, goes through my head, every god damn day.**

**I mean, depression is a terrible thing. It has been distracting me for two months, and trust me: IT AFFECTS EVERYTHING!**

**School, your life, your loved ones, everything and everyone.**

**To make matters worse: I have anger issues(worse than Nicole's. imagine that). That is really bad. So little things set me off easily.**

**Another thing: I don't have anyone to love me. I mean, friends; have them. I can't tell my parents; they wouldn't understand.**

**Yeah. Life is shitty. Its cruel. Its brutal.**

**I am surprised I have even become this well liked on this archive(of course, one person will hate me with all their guts).**

**What do I have going for me?**

**A few things:**

**Writing.**

**Friends.**

**My sister.**

**That is about it. Not a whole lot.**

**Well, I guess I should cut to the chase:**

**I am NOT leaving, but just taking a break. I don't know how long. Why is pretty obvious.**

**I will catch you all later.**


End file.
